Sweetie Belle's Big Adventure
by ThomasZoey3000
Summary: What started as a dull afternoon quickly turned into an adventure of a lifetime for the Cutie Mark Crusader; Sweetie Belle as she ventures off world and faces someone from Equestria's past, and meets her own human counterpart.
1. The Unexpected Trip

Hello again readers. Well this is the moment you've been waiting for, my newest My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic novel story, this featuring my favourite crusader; Sweetie Belle. The inspiration for this story really came out as an idea that popped into my head while listening to a song called Stand, as you will see a few chapters from now. This story of course follows along after Season 5, the Friendship Games movie and my previous novel; Sunset's Redemption, so yes some of the previously introduced characters in that story will get mentioned, but I'm not saying when. Also, this story tells of events that occured in the Equestria Girls Christmas Special that was released in 2014, and again early 2016. Now the cover was drawn up by yours truely, and yes Pony Sweetie Belle has her cutie mark. I'll tell you this though, I thought the story would never get finished as there were times when I had no ideas. However it's done, and it's ready for your viewing pleasure. Like last time, I'll be posting one chapter at a time every couple of days or so.

 _ **My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**_

 _ **Sweetie Belle's Big Adventure**_

 _ **Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

 _ **Chapter 1: The Unexpected Trip**_

In the small town known as Ponyville, you can often find three little fillies going around and helping other ponies to understand the true meaning of their cutie marks. They are known by the residants as the Cutie Mark Crusaders. The first is Apple Bloom, an earth pony with a pink bow on the back of her head and is the little sister to Applejack. The second member is Scootaloo, a little pegasus with incredible skills on a scooter, and is Rainbow Dash's biggest fan. The third member is a cute sweet unicorn that goes by the name of Sweetie Belle. She has an adorable voice and has a big heart, she's also the little sister of Rarity.

From the day they met, the trio of ponies have been the best of friends, but for a long time, none of them had their cutie marks. They tried multiple times to earn them with little success, then after they helped their school bully; Diamond Tiara, to finally learn that she doesn't have to be mean, they got their marks. The cutie marks look similar, but the symbols are different. Apple Bloom has an apple, Scootaloo has a lightning bolt and Sweetie Belle has a song note.

Since that time, the three fillies have been doing their part, and the ponies they help are grateful, but none moreso than Diamond Tiara and her best friend; Silver Spoon, who have changed their ways for the better.

The three fillies have been on alot of adventures, but what none of them knew was that one of them was about to embark on an adventure of a lifetime.

It all began on a nice sunny afternoon. The Cutie Mark Crusaders were at Sugarcube Corner and were enjoying some nice treats. School had ended only a few minutes ago, and they were glad to finally have a break from learning, but they had a problem.

"I'm bored," groaned Scootaloo, "I want something exciting to do, but yet lately, it's been too quiet."

"Yeah," agreed Apple Bloom. "It feels like ages since we last helped a pony."

"Uh, acutally it was just three days ago," corrected Sweetie Belle.

Scootaloo groaned and bashed her head on the table, nearly making Apple Bloom's milkshake fall over, "ow," groaned Scootaloo. She then lifted her head up, "so, do either of you have any ideas on what we can do?"

"Not really, nope," answered Apple Bloom. Sweetie Belle just shook her head.

Not too far from Sugarcube Corner, Diamond Tiara was hanging out with her best friend; Silver Spoon, when she noticed the time on her watch, "I got to go home, I promised Mom and Dad that I'd help them with some of the chores."

"You're lucky, my mom doesn't want me doing that, she says and I quote 'A proper pony does not do her own work'. She's still stuck-up."

"Ain't that the truth," giggled Silver Spoon. "I hate to leave, but I can't break a promise."

"It's alright, I understand perfectly." Diamond Tiara sighed and looked down to the ground, "But I'm not sure of what I'll do now. I don't want to go home and hear my mom go on and on again."

Silver Spoon looked around in the hopes of finding something for her friend to do, or someponies to hang out with. At last, she spotted some.

"Why don't you hang out with the Crusaders for a while? I'm sure they got plenty of ideas on what to do."

Diamond Tiara nodded to that, and after saying good bye to her friend, she walked over to where the Cutie Mark Crusaders were, "hey guys, I got nothing else to do this afternoon, and Silver Spoon is helping her parents with chores. You don't mind if I hang out with you do you?"

"Of course we don't mind, you can hang out with us," smiled Apple Bloom.

"There's just one small problem," grumbled Scootaloo. "We don't know what to do today."

Diamond Tiara took a seat, and all four fillies sat there in silence. That was until Sweetie Belle made a suggestion, "why don't we go by Twilight's castle? Maybe she needs help with something."

"Well it sounds better than not doing anything," said Apple Bloom. "What do you think Scoot?"

Scootaloo jumped off her seat, quickly put on her helmet and passed three more to her friends, "what are you waiting for? Let's go!"

"I guess that means a yes."

Diamond Tiara, Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom climbed into the little wagon behind the Scooter, then once Scootaloo was ready, they all headed off towards Twilight's home; the Friendship Castle.

Far off from the world of Equestria, there is another world that is similar to the world ponies call home. This world was called 'Earth' and the main creatures of this world were humans; creatures that could walk on two legs and pick up objects with things called hands. Surprisingly though, many of the ponies in Equestria had human counterparts, though they don't know everything their pony counterparts know, with the exception of a few like Princess Celestia's former student; Sunset Shimmer and the human versions of Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and even that world's Twilight Sparkle.

For the rest of them, they live normal lives not knowing too much about magic.

At a place called Canterlot High, the human versions of Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo were trying out for the school's upcoming talent show. Scootaloo was doing spins, kicks, turns and flips, which impressed Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna instantly. Apple Bloom was showing off her quick carpentary skills by making wood carvings of the two women. Again, they were impressed.

Finally there was Sweetie Belle, but there was a problem.

"I can't go out on stage," she whispered to her friends, "I have a bit of stage fright."

"Is there a problem back there?" asked Principal Celestia.

Sweetie Belle sighed and admitted the truth, "I was hoping to sing for you, but I'm too nervous to sing right now."

In the background, they could hear taunting laughter. It was coming from the human versions of Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, who unlike their pony counterparts, had not been taught they don't need to be bullies. They laughed alot, until Principal Celestia shooed them away.

"I'm sorry," groaned human Sweetie Belle, "I really want to do this, but..."

"It's okay Sweetie Belle, you don't have to do this if you don't want to," Principal Celestia said kindly. "However, we could still use some help in decorating the school, if you still want to help."

"Yes I do, but I wish I could sing in front of people."

"Well if you feel that you can sing in front of us tomorrow," said Vice Principal Luna, "we'll put you in the talent show."

The two principals then left to check on the preparations for the talent show. Human Sweetie Belle groaned as she fell to her knees, "I can't believe my fears stopped me again."

"Not surprising really," snickered a voice. It was Diamond Tiara, who along with Silver Spoon, came back into the gym. They walked up to the stage with snickering faces, "you wouldn't have gotten into the talent show in the first place Loser."

"Hey, Sweetie Belle can get into the talent show," protested Apple Bloom, "she just needs more time."

"A year wouldn't do her any good, that loser will never be part of the show. Meanwhile, the prize for the talent show will go to me, the best student of this entire school. Ain't that right Silver Spoon?"

Silver Spoon nodded her head, "nobody can beat Diamond Tiara, why she could become Queen of the school."

"Excatly, so if I were you, I'd get out of the talent show before you make complete fools of yourselves."

From the doorway, another person could hear the bullies' taunts and decided to put a stop to it. She walked into the gym and stood behind Diamond Tiara with her arms crossed.

"Oh what's the matter? Are you three going to cry to your parents? It would make sense for you losers!"

"The only loser I see here is you," snapped the voice from behind her.

Diamond Tiara jumped in shock and found Sunset Shimmer standing behind her. She gulped as the older girl stared down at her, "if there is one thing I cannot stand, it's when someone believes they are better than everyone else. They are going to try their best at the talent show, and you are not going to damper their spirits, especially with me around."

"Oh yeah and what are you going to do? Turn into a demon again?" Diamond Tiara burst into laughter, but not Silver Spoon.

"She said it, not me."

Sunset Shimmer gave an angrier look to Diamond Tiara, "you don't want me to report you to the Principals do you? Can you imagine the scolding you get for bullying these young girls? I can assure you, it won't be pretty. Though you already know that from the number of times you've been called to the office." Diamond Tiara gulped. Sunset Shimmer continued, "now apologize to them, then go!"

Both Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon apologized, then ran off in complete fright.

Sunset then turned her attention to the girls, "are you three alright?"

"Yeah we're alright, thanks to you Sunset," said Scootaloo. "I really hate those two, why can't they learn to leave us alone? And how dare they tease Sweetie Belle when she's got a great voice."

"Is that what this was all about?"

Both Apple Bloom and Scootaloo nodded their heads. Sweetie Belle sighed and looked down to the stage floor. Sunset Shimmer climbed up onto the stage and sat in front of Sweetie Belle.

"Having a little bit of stage fright?"

"Yes," she nodded unhappily.

Sunset showed a kind caring smile, "believe me Sweetie Belle, I know what it's like. Once upon a time I was scared to get on a stage and perform, even before I came to this school."

"Then what did you do?"

"I focused on those I cared about the most, which back then were my parents and I pretended like they were the only ones there. When I came here, and after I became reformed, I did the same thing and over time, the 'pretend' group in the audiance would grow until I felt comfortable with singing in front of a crowd." Sunset placed a hand on human Sweetie Belle's shoulder, "just focus on those you care about and pretend like they're the only ones there, you'll find it makes a big difference."

"Alright, I'll try."

"Good to know. Now if you excuse me, I got to get to practise with the Rainbooms." She jumped down from the stage and waved good bye to the girls.

Outside the Canterlot High School, a lone person was standing near the statue, which was actually a portal from Earth to Equestria. With a smirk on his face, the indivdual jumped into the portal. A short while later, returned with an even bigger grin.

"It's all set now. Soon Star Swirl the Breaded will pay for what he did to me, I will have my chance for revenge."

And with a cackle, he walked away from the portal and disappeared down the streets. No one saw him, except for one. It was the human Twilight Sparkle.

"What was that person doing?" she thought to herself. "I should let Sunset Shimmer know about this."

But at the moment, she had other matters to take care, so the human Twilight Sparkle left.

Back in Equestria, the young fillies had arrived at Twilight's castle. Princess Twilight was hesitant on the idea of letting Diamond Tiara come in, especially after the 'Twilight Time' incident, but the Crusaders put in good words for her, and so, she allowed Diamond Tiara and the Crusaders into the castle.

Diamond Tiara was amazed by the interior of the castle, but was even more impressed with the roots of the Golden Oak Library hanging down from the ceiling with crystals on strings, all of which showed off some of Twilight's moments in the past.

"You got some amazing friends Princess Twilight, it's beautiful."

"Thank you Diamond Tiara, and please don't call Princess, I prefer to be called by my actual name."

"Oh. Well then I'm sorry Twilight."

Twilight smiled, then lead the four fillies down to her library, "I'm afraid I don't have much to do this afternoon. Since the adventure I had going threw time, things have been quiet as of late."

"You actually went threw time?" Diamond Tiara was impressed.

"Oh yes, I've gone threw time, but then again I've also gone off world too."

Diamond Tiara was confused, and so were the Crusaders.

To better explain everything, Twilight lead the four fillies towards the crystal mirror, "this is how I can go from one world to another. Spike or myself just have to turn it on, then we go threw and we end up on another world."

They were surprised by this bit of info, but Scootaloo was confused, "how come we've never heard of these mirrors before?"

"The mirrors are supposed to be a secret agmost Royality. I'm only telling you this because, I trust you four and I know you won't tell anypony else." The four fillies nodded and did a Pinkie Pie Promise not to reveal info about the mirrors, "it'd be dangerous if everypony knew about the mirrors. Those who wish to cause harm could hurt others in the other world, and since they don't have magic, they won't be able to defend themselves."

"Uh Twilight." Spike the dragon came into the room next, "there are some that have magic."

"Oh yeah, the human versions of our friends and Sunset Shimmer." Twilight smacked her forehead with her hoof, "I forgot. Now what is it you need Spike?"

"It's Pinkie Pie, her Pinkie Sense is going off again."

Twilight sighed and stepped out of the room, "I'll be right back girls."

What none of them knew was that earlier, the mysterious person that human Twilight Sparkle had spotted arrived in that section of the castle and left something behind. It was a dark potion, and worst still, it could only be used when a magical source was in the room for more than three minutes. Twilight had already left the room, but there was still one unicorn in there.

The vile started to shake voilently on the shelf and soon it burst open.

"What in Celestia is going on here?" groaned Spike.

The liquid spilled out onto the floor and soon turned into a dark cloud. It started floating over towards the small group. They couldn't see anything in there, not even each other. All of the sudden, the portal opened up and one of them disappeared threw it before the portal was shut off.

When Twilight returned with Pinkie Pie, she was shocked to see what was going on. Using her magic, she was able to make the cloud disappear.

"Is everypony alright?" she asked.

"I think so," groaned Apple Bloom, "but I've never known a potion to do that before."

"Uh Twilight, looks like you're missing somepony," said Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie was right, one was missing and that one pony was Sweetie Belle.

"You were right Pinkie, something bad was going to happen here today," said Twilight. "Spike, write a letter to Princess Celestia and ask her to come here right away."

"As you wish Twilight," and Spike ran off. The two remaining Crusaders and Diamond Tiara stood in shock, they were not expecting this.

Pony Sweetie Belle was out for a few minutes before she finally opened her eyes. She looked all around her, and noticed the scenery had changed from the castle room's interior to the outdoors. But it wasn't like the outdoors in Ponyville, everything around her looked different and noisy. She then noticed a building, "maybe somepony in there could explain to me of what happened," she thought to herself.

And so she ran towards the building. Using her magic, she opened the door and ran inside. She looked all around for somepony to talk to, but there was nopony there.

"Twilight?!" she called out. "Apple Bloom? Scootaloo! Diamond Tiara!" But she got no replies. "Something tells me I'm not in Ponyville anymore. Maybe Discord has a hoof in this again."

It wouldn't surprise her, considering Discord was the spirit of Chaos and Disharmony.

Suddenly, she heard a loud noise. It sounded scary, so she ran for a nearby bench and hid underneath it. She gasped when it came into view with a creature on two legs walking along behind it. A realization came to Sweetie Belle at that moment, "I'm not in Equestria anymore. Sweet Celestia, where am I?"


	2. Meeting of the Sweetie Belles

_**Chapter 2: Meeting of the Sweetie Belles**_

With matters of dark magic involved, the letter was sent to Princess Celestia and she was asked to come to Twilight's castle. She arrived in no time at all, but it seemed that she wasn't the only one to be invited to the castle. Princess Celestia could hear sobbing coming from the library, and right away, she knew it was coming from Rarity. Sure enough, as she entered the room, she could see the fashion pony crying her eyes out while Spike held out a box of tissues.

"So it's true, a dark potion was used, and now poor Sweetie Belle is missing."

Twilight nodded unhappily, "it's true Princess Celestia, and I believe it came from the human world where Sunset Shimmer is living." Using her magic, she brought over what was left of the broken vile to the Princess of the day.

She took one sniff and backed up, "yep, it's that potion alright. I was afraid this day was going to come, and now it's here."

"What day? What are you talking about?" asked Scootaloo.

"The dark potion used to take Sweetie Belle to the human world was created by a very dangerous pony under King Sombra's control when he had the Crystal Empire. The potion was designed so no matter what, if a pony was aganist King Sombra, it would be used to bring that pony to him, and he could teach them a lesson they wouldn't forget. Sadly, many ponies fell victim to it."

"But why didn't it work on us?" asked Apple Bloom curiously. "We were all in the room when the potion exploded, except for Twilight."

"The potion was intended for all ponies, but when used, it proved to only work on unicorns or alicorns, but that didn't stop King Sombra from capturing the 'traitors' as he called them. That was until Star Swirl the Breaded got involved. He took action a week before the Crystal Empire disappeared and attacked the home of the pony making the potions, and after an intense fight, sent him away so he wouldn't cause anymore harm. The rest of the potions were destoryed, along with the only instructions that could make it, or so we thought."

Spike slapped his forehead, "it's like the Sirens all over again," he groaned.

"What do you mean?" asked Scootaloo.

"I'm not sure why, but anypony or dragon that Star Swirl faced years ago, and were banished only appear in the human world now," said Twilight. "It must be the case of this pony too."

Rarity got to her hooves, "right, let me at that pony! I'll teach him not to mess with my sister!" And she headed off towards the room with the portal. However, she didn't get far as Celestia's magic was used to bring her back.

"I'm sorry Rarity, but you don't know what it's like in that world," she said. "You don't even know where to begin."

Twilight agreed with her former teacher, "Besides, I've already sent a message to Sunset Shimmer, she'll find Sweetie Belle and she will keep her safe."

Rarity sighed as Celestia released her from her magic. She then turned to Twilight.

"Promise me you'll bring my sister home safe and sound. I honestly don't know what I would do if I lost my sister."

"I Pinkie Pie Promise that I will bring your sister home. Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." And she moved her hooves in tune to the Pinkie Pie Promise. That made Rarity feel a little bit better.

Spike though had a thought, "Twilight, when you and I go threw the portal on this end, I change into a dog and you into a human. What should happen though if Sweetie Belle went threw the portal on the other end?"

"Uh...I have no idea Spike. Princess Celestia, do you know?"

Princess Celestia shook her head, "I'm afraid I do not. I don't know if she will change forms, or if something else will happen."

"Right, so while Sunset looks for Sweetie Belle, I got to find some answers," sighed Twilight and walked over towards the shelves of books. To her surprise, she found Diamond Tiara walking over there too.

"I'm going to help you find the answers," she said. "She's my friend after all, and I do anything to help any of my friends."

Twilight smiled, "very well then, let's get to work."

And so, with Apple Bloom and Scootaloo helping, the ponies began looking threw Twilight's almost endless collection of books. If there was an answer to Spike's question, they would find it.

Meanwhile, back at Canterlot High, the human versions of Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo were helping Pinkie Pie with decorating the gym for the talent show. The three had started without her, but they weren't as good as she was, so the gym ended up as a bit of a mess. Thanks to her skills as a Party organizer, they soon had the gym looking grand.

"Yipee!" cheered Pinkie Pie, "this place looks better than it did last year, thank you so much for the help girls."

"Glad we could help Pinkie," said human Sweetie Belle. She sighed unhappily and slowly made her way down from the ladder, "it's about all I can do, since I won't be in the talent show."

"You're not!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie, "but Rarity said you were going to give it a try."

"Yes I did, but I was too nervous."

"You should talk to Fluttershy, maybe she could give you some confidence pointers."

Scootaloo raised an eyebrow, "Fluttershy? Really? She can teach Sweetie Belle something on confidence?"

"Of course she can," smiled Pinkie Pie. She picked up her backpack, tossed it into the air, and held out her arms. It came back down and landed perfectly on her back.

"How does she do that?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Don't know, I've given up trying to figure out how she does things anymore," answered Scootaloo.

"I'd love to stay and talk some more, but I promised Maud that we see a movie tonight. She says there's a really good one that just came out, and she's been excited to see it." And before the three young girls could say anything, Pinkie Pie was already out the door and heading off to find her sister.

"Have you guys ever seen Maud excited?" asked Scootaloo.

"Well I haven't really seen a smile, but once you get to know her, then you see a really nice person," answered Apple Bloom.

With nothing more for the three of them to do, they decided to head off back to their houses. As they were leaving, human Sweetie Belle heard a thumping sound from down the hallway.

"Did you hear that?" she asked her friends.

"Hear what?" asked Scootaloo.

"I thought I heard something." Human Sweetie Belle decided to investigate. Her two friends followed close behind.

The thumping sound came from under a bench, which Pony Sweetie Belle was hiding under. She had peeked her head out to see if the coast was clear, only to bang her head on the bench. Now she was really scared as three more of the strange creatures she had been seeing all afternoon walk up to her area. She dared not say a word.

"Where did the sound come from?" asked human Scootaloo.

Human Sweetie Belle listened carefully, but couldn't hear the sound again, "I'm not sure. Maybe it was just my imagination or something." And with that, they turned to leave.

"Wait a second," thought Pony Sweetie Belle to herself, "that one creature looks almost like..." BANG! She banged her head once again on the bench seat.

All three girls turned back towards the bench, "now _that_ time I heard something," said human Scootaloo.

"Something's underneath the bench," said Apple Bloom.

Pony Sweetie Belle groaned, it was all over for her. She covered her face with her hooves and prepared herself to be discovered.

During that time, Sunset Shimmer was out and about looking for the Pony Sweetie Belle. She had recieved the message from Spike and Twilight not too long ago, but didn't get a chance to read it until after the practise session with the Sonic Rainbooms was over. She promised to keep an eye open for the pony version of Sweetie Belle, but after not finding her in the courtyard or inside the school, she was now looking all around the city. The search, as Applejack would put it, was like trying to find a needle in a haystack.

"How can one filly in a world full of humans hide from my view?" she groaned. She stopped to allow herself to catch her breath, "well I better keep looking, though I wish she had gone into the school, that would've made things alot easier."

Of course Sunset had no idea that Pony Sweetie Belle was in the school, she was just too good at hiding.

That was until now as human Sweetie Belle got down on her knees to look under the bench. "Well what do you know? It's a pony."

"A pony?" gasped Apple Bloom. "What's a pony doing in our school?"

"I don't know, but it looks scared." Human Sweetie Belle spoke with a soft tone in her voice; "it's okay, you don't need to be scared. My friends and I are friendly, we won't hurt you."

Hearing that voice made Pony Sweetie Belle feel a little more at ease, so she got up and slowly walked out.

"Hey, she has a manestyle that looks similar to your hairstyle," said Apple Bloom. "Do you think this is a surprise from Rarity?"

"I don't think so, why would she bring the pony to school? She could've surprised me at the stable. Besides," she added, "if it was from her, she would've popped out by now."

"Yeah, I guess that's true."

Human Scootaloo though was looking at something else apart from the mane, "look at that strange mark on it, have you ever seen a pony with a mark like that on it's flank?"

Both girls shook their heads.

"Maybe somebody painted that mark on it, poor thing," said Human Sweetie Belle.

"Actually, that's my cutie mark," said Pony Sweetie Belle.

The three girls yelped in surprise, which scared poor Pony Sweetie Belle, who ran back under the bench. The hallway went silent after that, apart from the quiet sobs from Pony Sweetie Belle.

"Uh, we're sorry," apologized human Sweetie Belle, "we didn't mean to yell like that, it's just we've never seen a pony talk before."

She extended a hand out to the pony. At first, she didn't move, but she soon placed a hoof in her hand and walked slowly out from under the bench, "well I'm sorry I startled you."

"No harm done, but what is a cutie mark?"

"It represents a pony's talents," answered Pony Sweetie Belle. "My friends Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and myself all got our cutie marks not too long ago for helping other ponies understand their marks."

The three girls all looked to each other. The pony had mentioned both Apple Bloom and Scootaloo's names, which left a very important question, "what is your name?"

"I'm Sweetie Belle."

Human Sweetie Belle gasped, but not too loudly as she didn't want to scare the pony version of herself again. "But that's my name," she said. Now it was Pony Sweetie Belle's turn to be surprised.

"Two Sweetie Belles?" gasped the human version of Scootaloo, "now that's something you don't see everyday."

"But how did you get here?" asked Human Sweetie Belle.

"I'm not sure. I was in a room at Princess Twilight's castle with my friends, then there was an explosion and a red cloud surronded us. When it disappeared, I found myself next to a big statue."

"That would be the one out front," said Apple Bloom.

"Yes, that's it," nodded Pony Sweetie Belle. "I came in here hoping to find somepony who can help me, but I haven't seen a single pony in hours. The only creatures I've seen are you three, plus two others."

"Well it's not likely you're going to see ponies here, this is a high school," said human Sweetie Belle. "Besides the ponies of our world don't talk at all."

Now Pony Sweetie Belle was worried, "but then, how am I going to get home?" and she started to cry.

Human Sweetie Belle reached into her backpack and pulled out a tissue for the pony version of herself. Using her magic, Pony Sweetie Belle excepted the tissue and wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"Don't worry, we'll help you," she said kindly. Hearing that brought a smile back to Pony Sweetie Belle's face. "But we can't leave you here in the school, we better get you back to my place."

"And how do you suggest we do that?" asked Apple Bloom.

"Easy," smiled Scootaloo. "Meet me outside and I'll show you." And with that, she was gone in a flash.

Back in Equestria, both pony versions of Apple Bloom and Scootaloo had fallen asleep after looking threw several dozen of Twilight Sparkle's books. Princess Celestia had taken Rarity back to her parent's house where they were given the bad news. Meanwhile, Spike was making tea for both Twilight and Diamond Tiara, who were still looking threw alot of books.

When Spike returned, he came in with another pony behind him, it was Diamond Tiara's father; Flithy Rich.

"So this is where you've been all afternoon Diamond Tiara, I was wondering why you were late getting home," he said.

"Sorry Daddy, but I got something I have to do. Sweetie Belle's gone missing, and I'm trying to find some way to help bring her home."

Flithy Rich was confused by what his daughter meant, but once Spike had explained everything, he understood. Unlike his wife, Flithy Rich understood what it meant to be a friend.

"You really have changed my daughter, but now you got to come home, your food's getting cold and it'll soon be your bedtime."

"But Daddy, I can't go now!" Diamond Tiara protested.

Twilight placed the book she was reading down and walked over to Diamond Tiara, "I know you really care and want to help, but Sweetie Belle wouldn't be happy if she knew you were starving and wearing yourself down. Go home and get some rest, we'll continue our search tomorrow, we can only hope that she's found shelter for the night."

Diamond Tiara sighed and gave in. She placed the book she was reading on top of a pile of books, then went to join her father. No sooner had they left than Applejack and Rainbow Dash arrived to take the two remaining fillies home. After they had gone, Twilight looked out the window and looked up to Luna's full moom.

"Be safe out there Sweetie Belle," she said quietly.

Back in the human world, the three girls had managed to get the Pony Sweetie Belle through town without anyone taking a second glance. How they did it was simple. Scootaloo has got both a scooter and a wagon, and using it and some blankets, they were able to cover up Pony Sweetie Belle. They also placed their backpacks on Pony Sweetie Belle's back to make her look like a big radio with speakers in the wagon, or something like that.

Now inside the home, Pony Sweetie Belle looked around. It looked completely different from her own sister's home back in Ponyville.

"Rarity! We're back, and we need your help!" called human Sweetie Belle. But there was no reply from Rarity. She soon found out why as she found a note in the kitchen, _"dear Sweetie Belle. Just letting you know that I've gone off to the spa for an hour, I'll be back soon. Mom and Dad are away on another trip. Help yourself to whatever is in the fridge, Love your sister; Rarity."_

"Ugh!" groaned Scootaloo, "the one time we need her and she's at the spa."

"Well unlike me, she does have a huge role to play in the talent show," sighed human Sweetie Belle. "She's performing with the Rainbooms after all."

Pony Sweetie Belle raised an eyebrow when she heard this.

"Well we got to get going, don't want to be late getting home," said Scootaloo.

Apple Bloom nodded, "if I'm late getting home, I'll never hear the end of it from my family. Good night Sweetie Belle, and Sweetie Belle. Hope you get back to your home soon."

Both Sweetie Belles waved good night to the human versions of Apple Bloom and Scootaloo until they had gone. Human Sweetie Belle then looked threw the fridge, "wow, there's quite a lot in here. I think I'll go for the pizza. Do you have pizza where you come from?"

"Yeah, but there's no shops in Ponyville that sell Pizza, the only place I can think of is in Manehatten."

"Manehatten huh? It almost sounds like Manhatten to me."

Human Sweetie Belle took a few slices of pizza out of the fridge and placed them on a plate. She then placed them inside a microwave to warm them up, "shouldn't be more than a couple of minutes."

"Okay." A thought came to Pony Sweetie Belle, "if those two girls were human versions of Scootaloo and Apple Bloom, then where is the human version of Diamond Tiara?"

"Diamond Tiara? Pah! That's one girl I don't want to see anytime soon."

"Why? Isn't she your friend?"

"No of course not, she's a bully for crying out loud. She's never liked us and we've never liked her, simple as that."

"Oh I see." So far that was at least three things she's counted that were different from Equestria. "Back where I come from, we're actually friends with Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. They used to be bullies too, but after we saw that Diamond wanted to change, we helped her out and now she's better than ever. Helping her was actually how we earned our cutie marks."

"Interesting, but that's not likely to happen here. Our Diamond Tiara is nasty to the core, and it doesn't look like it will change anytime soon."

The pizza was soon warmed up and Human Sweetie Belle brought it over to the living room. She then grabbed an object that the pony version had never seen before. Moments later, something else was turned on and she ran behind the couch to hide from it.

"You don't need to be scared of this," said Human Sweetie Belle, "it's just a Television."

"A television?"

"Yes, it's a device that allows people to watch shows like concerts, news or shows with interesting stories. I don't watch alot of it myself, but I do love watching cartoons."

Again, Pony Sweetie Belle was confused, but soon understood when she saw one of those 'cartoons' appear on the television screen.

"But they're trapped in there, don't they ever come out?"

"They're not trapped in there, this cartoon was made in a studio several years ago," answered Human Sweetie Belle. "I can't explain it, but they made it and put it together to create this cartoon. And by the way, this is how I change the channels," she added, showing the remote control, "I press down on a button and I can change the channel to whatever I want to watch, or turn up or down the volume." She proved her point by turning up the volume a little bit.

Soon Pony Sweetie Belle was laughing along with the human version of herself, but it didn't last as tears came back.

"You miss your sister don't you?"

"I do," nodded Pony Sweetie Belle, "and I bet she misses me too."

After a while, Pony Sweetie Belle was starting to nod off. With Rarity still out at the spa, human Sweetie Belle took her upstairs to her room and made a makeshift bed for the little filly, "it's not perfect, but it should be better than sleeping on the hard floor."

"Thank you, you're really a kind person."

"Yeah I hear that alot," giggled human Sweetie Belle. But she didn't laugh when she heard the sobbing from the Pony counterpart. "I'll wait up a little longer for my sister to come home, then I'll tell her about you."

"Thank you."

Human Sweetie Belle carefully shut the door and went back downstairs.

It was another hour before Rarity came back to the house. She had enjoyed being at the spa and had completely lost track of time. She walked in and found her little sister asleep on the couch and watching cartoons again.

"Oh Sweetie Belle, you didn't need to wait up for me," she thought to herself.

She picked up her little sister and carried her back to her bedroom. She tucked her in, and kissed her on the forehead, "sweet dreams my little sister." She silently closed the door behind her and went back to her room.

Human Sweetie Belle's room was mostly dark, so while bringing in her little sister, Rarity didn't see the Pony version of Sweetie Belle laying on the make-shift bed. She was looking up to the moon and wondering what her sister was doing right now. She wanted to be with her family more than anything, but for right now, she was with the human version of herself and no-one else. She felt both lonely and scared.


	3. Memories and Searches

_**Chapter 3: Memories and Searches**_

Far off from the house that human Rarity and human Sweetie Belle call home, was a house that seemed to have an uninviting feel to it. Inside the darkened house were two people. One was an older female with glasses, and the second was the man in the dark cloak that Human Twilight spotted earlier. He was not in the best of moods.

"You are an hour late. You know I don't like to be kept waiting."

"I apologize Dark Soul for my tardiness, but the school board has been keeping a close eye on me ever since the Friendship Games fisaco. I can barely get out of their sights."

"And they also prevent you from getting what I need for my dark potions," he growled. "You present me with nothing but excuses, so unless you have some good news for me, then you can leave this place."

He was just about to leave the room when the woman said; "it brought a pony here Sir."

He stopped and turned around, "was it a unicorn?"

"Indeed it was. A little young perhaps, but it has alot of magic." She then pulled out what looked like a portable make-up kit, but really it was a device to detect magic. It was the very device that human Twilight had used during the Friendship Games, "this thing proves that she is very powerful."

Dark Soul smirked and cackled, "excellent, a filly with that much power would be perfect for my plan. Where is it though?"

"It went into Canterlot High, but I couldn't follow it since I'm not allowed in there following the Friendship Games."

"Then find some way of getting in there and find me that filly. Time is of the essence my dear principal, and the sooner the King arrives, the sooner vegenance will be brought upon those who ruined everything."

"Of course Dark Soul, I will see to it at once."

She then left for her own home. Dark Soul cackled quietly under his breath, "at long last, the day of darkness is approaching. It might be a thousand years late, but now nothing will stop us from completing what was started. First; Earth will be conquered, and then Equestria and finally, the universe will belong to the mighty King Sombra." And he laughed loudly in an evil way. "Oh yes, it is coming."

That night, both Pony and human versions of Sweetie Belle had terrible nightmares. They dreamt that Earth had been conquered. There was no grass on the lawns, the trees appeared to be dead and the sky looked threatening. In the midst of it all, they could see what appeared to be a human version of King Sombra, sitting on a throne while humans, all chained up, worked as his slaves.

He laughed in his usual dark ways, and struck down the ones defying him with dark magic.

Needless to say, both of them woke up in fright over what they had seen.

"Now that was scary," groaned human Sweetie Belle. "Maybe I shouldn't have watched that movie earlier." She then layed her head back down and shut her eyes. But they hadn't been closed for thirty seconds before they opened again, and she realised where she was, "now how in the world did I end up in my bedroom? Maybe Rarity brought me up here. Yeah that's it. Speaking of which, what time is it?" She looked to her clock and noticed it was now three thirty in the morning.

Human Sweetie Belle mumbled something, then went off to sleep again.

Meanwhile, Pony Sweetie Belle looked out to the star filled night sky. She had to admit, it did look just as beautiful as Luna's night sky back in Equestria. From her vantage point, she could see stars lined up in the shape of a spoon. Another set of stars looked like a bear. The rest though just shone brightly with little clouds hiding them from view.

"I wonder if Rarity is watching the stars back home," she thought to herself. "I hope she's not too upset about me being missing."

A small tear came into Pony Sweetie Belle's right eye. She wiped it away and layed her head back down on the pillow. She was so tired, but she couldn't sleep, so she stayed awake throughout the rest of the evening.

In Equestria, several hours later, Luna's moon had gone for the night and Celestia's sun was raising for another day. For Rarity though, she didn't even notice. She had been spending all night looking at the various photos of herself and Sweetie Belle. Each photo had a wonderful story behind it, which at this time brought tears to Rarity's eyes.

One memory was from when Sweetie Belle was four, and both she and Rarity were at the park. Sweetie Belle had run over to the swings and climbed onto a seat.

 _"Rarity, can you give me a push?"_

 _"Of course Sweetie Belle, just hang on tight my Little Sister."_

She pushed Sweetie Belle gently, making her swing slowly and not too high, but it didn't bother her. She was having the time of her life, and so was Rarity. That was just one of many great memories, but the one that always seemed to get to Rarity was the memory of a nickname that Sweetie Belle used to call her.

 _"I love you Rarie-Roo!"_

"Oh Sweetie Belle," she sobbed, "why you? Why did it have to be you that was ponynapped?"

Her father; Hondo Flanks could see the tears coming from Rarity's eyes. He walked into the kitchen, and using his magic, brought over some tissues for her to use.

"Don't worry Rarity, I'm sure Sweetie Belle is okay. She's a tough little filly, and she's very clever."

"Do you really believe she's okay Father?"

Hondo Flanks nodded with a smile, "I'm sure my dear Rarity, just have faith in her, she'll come home safe and sound, and before you know it, she'll be hanging out with her Rarie-Roo again."

He then walked out of the kitchen to see his wife, leaving Rarity alone with the photo album and her memories.

Back at Twilight's castle, the Princess of Friendship had just gotten up from her long night's rest and was ready to tackle the books for some answers. Princess Celestia was also doing the same thing in Canterlot, so she knew there was a good chance they would get the answer to Spike's question from the previous night.

She and Spike had just reached the library when they heard the doorbell.

"Spike, can you get that please?"

"Right away Twilight," he replied. He ran down the hallways to the front door. A short while later, he returned with four young fillies behind him; the two Cutie Mark Crusaders, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon.

"Shouldn't you four be in school?" Twilight asked, "what will Miss Cheerilee say?"

"We wouldn't feel right going to school, not while Sweetie Belle is missing," said Apple Bloom, "so with permission from our families, we're taking time off till we find some way to help her."

"My mother argued aganist it of course," said Diamond Tiara, "but I'm taking time off too, as we're doing this for Sweetie Belle."

The three fillies nodded and shouted together; "For Sweetie Belle!"

Twilight smiled, "very well then, let's begin our search again. If you find anything that could be helpful, let me know right away."

The three fillies nodded and ran towards the shelves of books.

At the same time, back on Earth, Human Sweetie Belle had gotten up and was now making her way down the stairwell to the kitchen. As she reached the bottom of the stairwell, she could hear voices. One of which belonged to her sister Rarity. She walked over to the kitchen and found her, along with all her friends.

"Good morning Everyone," she called out. "I have something I have to say..."

"Can you hold that information to yourself for a little bit Sweetie Belle?" human Rarity interupted kindly, "Sunset Shimmer has something important to tell us."

"Okay fine, I'll wait."

She leaned up aganist the wall and waited.

"Now Sunset, you were saying?"

"Well you guys are not going to believe this when I tell you, but somewhere in our fair city right now, is a little filly unicorn that goes by the name of Sweetie Belle." The girls gasped when they heard this. Sunset continued; "according to Princess Twilight, a former servant of King Sombra had created a dark potion that brought the filly here."

"Why would he do that?" asked Rainbow Dash curiously.

"It could be for a number of reasons, but according to Princess Twilight, and this really scares me, he might want to use her magic to bring King Sombra here and conquer our world." The girls gulped when they heard that.

"Oh great, first Sunset tries to conquer, uh offence by the way Sunset," Rainbow said meekily. Sunset just shrugged her shoulders, "then the Dazzlings and even a demon Twilight. Uh again, no offence Twilight."

"None taken," sighed the Human Twilight.

"The point is, how many times are we going have to go threw this?"

"Not sure, but that's why we got to find her before Dark Soul does, will you help me? I've searched a small portion of the city alone, but found nothing."

"Well of course we'll help Sugarcube," smiled Applejack, "we'll each cover a different part of the city. That will give us a better chance to find her."

The seven girls nodded in agreement to that idea. Human Sweetie Belle thought this would be the perfect time to mention that the pony Sweetie Belle was actually upstairs and fast asleep. She was about to speak up when Pinkie interupted with a question.

"Once we find her, what will we do with her?" she asked.

"Keep her hidden until Princess Twilight arrives with answers."

"What do you mean Sunset?" asked Fluttershy.

"Well, Princess Twilight also wrote that she and Princess Celestia are not sure of what will happen if Pony Sweetie Belle goes threw the portal. She could remain the same, or transform into a human, or something else might happen, I'm not sure."

Human Sweetie Belle gulped just hearing that.

"But we'll worry about that later, right now we need to find her. We have some time before school, so what do you say we get started in our search?"

The girls didn't need to be asked twice. They grabbed their backpacks and ran out the door. Human Sweetie Belle tried to get her older sister's attention, but she wasn't really paying attention to Sweetie Belle. She walked out the door and ran off to another part of the city.

"So much for getting her attention," Human Sweetie Belle sighed. "Now what do I do?"

She went upstairs and found the Pony Sweetie Belle fast asleep. After spending all night awake, she had finally decided to get some shut eye.

"I don't want anything bad to happen to that cute little filly," human Sweetie Belle thought to herself.

She walked over to the sleepy filly and nudged her on the right shoulder a bit. Pony Sweetie Belle opened her eyes and looked over to her human counterpart.

"I'm sorry to wake you Sweetie Belle," said the Human version, "I just wanted to let you know that I got to go to school soon."

"Okay," she yawned, "but did you tell your sister about me?"

"I tried, but she was in too much of a hurry to listen to me." Hearing that made the Pony Version of Sweetie Belle feel rather sad, "but don't worry, I'll find a way to talk to her, and just in case she gets home before I do, I will leave a note for her letting her know that you're here."

"Okay then," the pony version yawned again.

In no time at all, Human Sweetie Belle had written the note and left it in the one place she knew Rarity would find it. Right on the fridge door. She then told the Pony Version of herself of what she could do while the Human version was at school, and what there was in the fridge. After that, she grabbed her backpack and headed off for school.

Outside the school, she found her friends; Apple Bloom and Scootaloo waiting for her, but they weren't alone as there was a visitor there. It was Apple Bloom's own cousin; Babs Seed.

"Hey Babs, we haven't seen you in a while," smiled human Sweetie Belle.

"Yeah well my family and I have been busy as of late," she said. "Thankfully I got some time off from my school, so I decided to come here and see my favourite cousin, and her friends of course."

"Well as I was going to say before Sweetie Belle showed up, you arrived just in time as we're going to have a talent show in a couple of days, and we're going to be in it," said Scootaloo.

"Oh that sounds wonderful, I would love to see you guys on stage."

"Well two of us at least," sighed Apple Bloom and looked back to Sweetie Belle.

"Unless you can show Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna that you can sing in front of a crowd," said Scootaloo. "Just remember what Sunset told you yesterday, and you'll do fine."

"Yeah sure, that's easy to say," groaned Sweetie Belle.

She did appearcite Sunset's advice, but she still felt nervous to be singing in front of a crowd.

The four young girls walked into the school, only to come face to face with the human versions of Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. Like yesterday, they teased Sweetie Belle for not being able to sing. Babs Seed was not a fan of bullying, considering she used to get bullied all the time where she comes from, so she stood firm aganist the two girls.

"Hey you dummies, leave my friends alone, or you're going to learn that's a big mistake, do I make myself clear?"

At first, the girls didn't move, but they did show a scared look on both their faces. Babs Seed raised her right leg and stomped her foot down on the ground, scaring the two girls and making them run.

"Ha, works everytime," Babs snickered.

"Whoa, that was cool Babs," smiled Apple Bloom. "Do you mind if we use that from time to time, if needed?"

"Sure go ahead, it does work after all."

Since she wasn't an offical student of Canterlot High, Babs Seed had to go get a special pass that would allow her to walk around the school grounds, as long as she didn't distrub any of the students in class. As they waited for Babs to return with the pass, the thre young girls saw Vice Principal Luna coming over to Principal Celestia's office with several papers in her arms.

"Good morning girls, I trust all is well today?" she asked.

"It is," they all nodded.

"Very good." She then turned to human Sweetie Belle, "will you be trying out again for the Talent Show? My sister and I are more than willing to give you another chance to get in."

"I'll try," answered human Sweetie Belle nervously.

"Good to hear, we'll see you in the gym at lunchtime."

At that moment, Babs Seed walked out of the office and Vice Principal Luna walked in. It was also at that moment that human Rarity, Sunset Shimmer and the rest of their friends were walking into the school.

Human Sweetie Belle ran towards them, "Rarity! There's something I need..." but she was cut off as she slipped on the just washed floors. She slid along and bumped into her big sister.

"Sweetie Belle, you need to be more careful, you could've gotten hurt."

"I know that Rarity, but I have something important to tell you. It's in regards to the Pony Sweet..." but she was cut off again as Rarity placed her hand over human Sweetie Belle's mouth.

"Sorry Sweetie Belle, but we can't have you mention the pony version of yourself, for her own sake, as well as ours."

"Sorry, I didn't know I wasn't suppose to say anything out loud about her. But what I wanted to tell you is..." But then the school bell rang.

"I got to get class Sweetie, we'll talk later." And before Human Sweetie Belle could say anything, human Rarity was already making her way to her classroom.

"Since when did my life turn into a Cartoon series?" Human Sweetie Belle thought to herself.

Still with the school bell ringing, Human Sweetie Belle had to get to class. With a sigh, she followed Apple Bloom and Scootaloo to class while Babs Seed began her own tour of the school.

Outside the school, Dark Soul, in his dark outfit was using the pendant that his assistant had left behind at his place to search for magical surges. The portals though were closed, and with Pony Sweetie Belle at Human Sweetie Belle's house, he was detecting no magic.

"The filly must've moved on," he muttered under his breath. "Oh well, I'll find her soon."

He turned to leave and bumped into one of the owners of the Sweet shoppe, "oh dear, I am so sorry about that, I'm not watching where I'm going today," said Mrs. Cake.

"No harm done." To keep everyone from guessing his plans, he decided to play the role of a nice guy until he was ready to unveil his plan.

"I guess you could say I have my head in the clouds," giggled Mrs Cake. She looked up and realised, "except there are none on this fine day."

"Indeed not." He moved aside and let Mrs Cake pass, "though I hope for better days than this."

Mrs Cake was confused by that remark, but carried on regardless. Meanwhile Dark Soul snickered to himself and slipped away before anyone saw him, or so he thought. Once again, he was spotted, for looking out the window for one second was none other than Human Twilight.

"Twice now I've seen him," she thought to herself. "We really need to step up the search before he finds her."


	4. Making the Cut

_**Chapter 4: Making the Cut**_

At lunchtime, human Twilight told all her friends of what she had seen.

"That's got to be Dark Soul," sighed Sunset. "We'll really need to step up our game and find that pony before he does." She then checked her watch, "we have about thirty minutes for lunch, so that should give us a little more time."

The six other girls nodded and headed off, except for Twilight, "do you want me to get Spike? He might be able to get her scent."

Sunset shook her head, "the time it would take to get Spike means you won't have enough time to search for her. However, you can get him later tonight and we'll see if he can track her down."

And on that note, the two girls ran out of the school. Human Sweetie Belle once again tried to get their attention, but they were too far to hear her properly.

"Not again," groaned human Sweetie Belle.

"Hey no worries," Apple Bloom said assuringly, "you'll get your chance to talk to them later. Besides, you did leave that note, so Rarity's bound to find out about our new little friend."

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"Also, you have other matters to worry about right now," said Scootaloo. "Your audition for the talent show is just a few minutes away, so you might want to get your tail over to the gym."

Human Sweetie Belle nodded and hurried over to the gym. The last few students were doing their performances when they arrived. Babs Seed was watching from back stage.

"These kids are really good," she said to the trio of girls, "you'll have to sing your heart out if you hope to get the last spot in the show."

Human Sweetie Belle gulped just hearing that.

"Sweetie Belle, it's your turn!" cried the voice of Principal Celestia.

Still nervous, human Sweetie Belle walked onto the stage. Once again, the two principals were sitting on their chairs with clipboards in hand. In the doorway, like yesterday, were Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. They both gave thumbs down and giggled, but not too loudly as they did not want to be seen by the principals.

"Go whenever you're ready," said Vice Principal Luna.

Sweetie Belle took in a deep breath, and remembering what Sunset had told her, she opened her mouth and the words just flowed out.

 _Found Myself today_

 _Oh I found myself and ran away_

 _Something pulled me back_

 _The voice of reason I forgot I had_

 _All I know is you're not here to say_

 _What you always used to say_

 _But it's written in the sky tonight_

 _So I won't give up_

 _No I won't break down_

 _Sooner than it seems life turns around_

 _And I will be strong_

 _Even if it all goes wrong_

 _When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_

 _Someone's Watching Over Me_

 _Seen that ray of light_

 _And it's shining on my destiny_

 _Shining all the time_

 _And I won't be afraid_

 _To follow everywhere it's taking me_

 _All I know is yesterday is gone_

 _And right now I belong_

 _To this moment to my dreams_

 _So I won't give up_

 _No I won't break down_

 _Sooner than it seems life turns around_

 _And I will be strong_

 _Even if all goes wrong_

 _When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_

 _Someone's Watching Over Me_

 _It doesn't matter what people say_

 _And it doesn't matter how long it takes_

 _Believe in yourself and you'll fly high_

 _And it only matters how true you are_

 _Be true to yourself and follow your heart_

 _So I won't give up_

 _No I won't break down_

 _Sooner than it seems life turns around_

 _And I will be strong_

 _Even if it all goes wrong_

 _When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_

 _That I won't give up_

 _No I won't break down_

 _Sooner than it seems life turns around_

 _And I will be strong_

 _Even when it all goes wrong_

 _When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_

 _That someone's Watching over_

 _Someone's watching over_

 _Someone's watching over me_

 _Yeah, ohh, Someone's Watching Over Me_

With the song now done, Human Sweetie Belle had to take a few seconds to get her breath back. She then looked around her, and found her friends cheering backstage, while everyone else, including Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, with their jaws dropped open. After some silence, there came a thunderous appluse.

"That was wonderful Sweetie Belle," smiled Principal Celestia, "I felt like I was listening to the original song."

Vice Principal Luna nodded in agreement, as did every other student. The two principals sent them on their way, then Luna turned back to human Sweetie Belle, "congratulations Sweetie, you're officially the last student to join the talent show."

"Oh thank you," she beamed happily.

"Make sure you give your voice plenty of rest, and be ready for the talent show two nights from now. And good luck."

The principals got up from their seats and walked out of the gym. Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Babs Seed ran out and congratulated Sweetie Belle for making the cut. Sweetie Belle was happy about that, but she only wished that Rarity had been there for real and not just in her imagination.

Outside the gym, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were discussing the performance.

"I hate to say it Silver Spoon, but with Sweetie Belle in the contest, I may not stand a chance of winning. She could in fact win the whole thing." Diamond Tiara shuddered at the mere thought of it, "it should be a crime for her to win."

"Perhaps, but what can you do about it? She's in the talent show, and that's the end of that."

Diamond Tiara kicked the ground unhappily, but then a sneaky thought came into her head and a grin came to her face, "not if she gets into trouble."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Simple, if a student gets into any fights or cause destruction to school property, they can be suspended from school and can't join in on special events, like a talent show for example. So if Sweetie Belle got into trouble, she's out and _I_ for sure will win the talent show."

"But what if she gets expelled instead?"

Diamond Tiara stuck her head in the air like a stuck up person, "that's not my concern, if anything, it will bring me nothing but joy."

She then walked away, snickering to herself. But Silver Spoon wasn't enterily sure about this. She wanted Diamond Tiara to win the talent show, but not at the expanse of another student's place in the school. But what could she do? Turn on her friend? Or let her go threw with her plan?

While all of this was going on, Pony Sweetie Belle was trying to make herself at home in Human Sweetie Belle's house, but she was finding it difficult. Looking at a black box with two other boxes sitting on either side of it, she accidently turned on what she would later learn to be a sterio, and sadly the music was loud. Thankfully, she did shut it off, but there was a ringing in her ears for a while. She then tried to watch the television, but wasn't sure how to find the cartoons.

In the end though, she gave up. She just got herself a bowl of ice cream, and remembering all she was taught by her own sister, cleaned everything up before going back to Human Sweetie Belle's bedroom. Thankfully, she had some adventure novels, so that was something Pony Sweetie Belle could do to pass the time.

Using her magic, she pulled out a novel book, but it had been jammed into the book shelf and when it came free, another book came crashing down to the floor, missing Pony Sweetie Belle with inches to spare.

"Whew, that was close," she gasped.

She was about to put it back, when she noticed something sticking out of it. It was a photograph, "uh oh, better put this back in the album." She did so, but soon found herself looking at the various photographs. There were some like the ones Pony Rarity had back in Equestria, but then there were others when it showed Rarity with her other friends, including a girl that Sweetie Belle had never seen before, and there was no sign of Human Sweetie Belle in any of those photos.

"Don't they ever hang out with each other anymore?" Sweetie Belle asked herself. "I couldn't imagine not spending time with my sister."

With the photograph back in it's spot, Pony Sweetie Belle put the photo album back on the shelf. As she was doing that, she noticed another book that looked to be a diary. Curious, she decided to have a look at the contents on the inside.

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind if a Sweetie Belle read it," she thought to herself. "I hope."

Many of the enteries were from Human Sweetie Belle's earlier days. They explained about all the good times she had with human Rarity. The later enteries though were different.

 _"Rarity is hanging out with her friends again, and it makes me feel left out. I know at Christmas time she promised to spend more time with me, but with her going out to save the world all the time, and helping Sunset Shimmer to learn about Friendship, I'm finding that I'm spending less time with her than ever before. I hope she will cheer me on during the Talent show, that is if I get in at all."_

"These two don't get along that well? But Rarity and I get along quite well, so what's different?"

Then she remembered. Not too many moons ago, she and Rarity had gotten into a big argument and become unsisters for a while. It happened because of minor mistakes made by Sweetie Belle and Rarity's refusal to do anything with her. In the end, Rarity got her hooves dirty, literally, and ran a race with Sweetie Belle during the Sisterhooves Social. Maybe this world's Rarity and Sweetie Belle haven't had a moment like their pony counterparts.

"She sounds like she's lonely, maybe I should spend some time with her and help her build a strong bond with her sister again, at least until I go back to Equestria," Pony Sweetie Belle thought to herself.

She put the diary back, picked up the adventure novel and started reading it while eating the ice cream she got out of the freezer.

The end of the school day soon came. Human Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Babs Seed were just walking out when they spotted Diamond Tiara learning aganist one of the stair railings.

"Sweetie Belle, I heard you sing today and I got to say that I am impressed with that singing voice."

"Uh thanks, I guess."

"You might have a chance at winning the talent show," she said in a sly way, "but I'd be careful if I were you. Any slip-ups might cost you your spot in the show."

"And what the hey is that suppose to mean?" Apple Bloom asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh nothing, I'm just giving Sweetie Belle a head's up. You know how some students are, they'll try anything to ensure that they win."

"Yeah like you for example," snapped Scootaloo. "You better not try anything Diamond Tiara, or you'll have to deal with all of us."

"And she does mean _all_ of us," added Babs Seed firmly.

Diamond Tiara just snickered, "don't say I didn't warn you when it happens." And she walked away, snickering the entire time.

Scootaloo growled crossly, "I seriously do not like that girl. Hey hold on a second, where's her friend Silver Spoon?" The four girls looked all around, but couldn't see Silver Spoon.

The only people they could see was Sunset Shimmer and all her friends, including Rarity.

"Well Rarity won't stay long enough to listen, but if anyone will listen, it's Sunset Shimmer," Human Sweetie Belle thought to herself.

She walked over towards the group, calling out Sunset's name. Thankfully, she heard Sweetie Belle and waited for her to walk up, "hey Sweetie Belle, what's going on?"

"I know that you guys are busy, but I have something to tell you about the..." she looked around and whispered; "the pony version of myself."

"Oh? Do tell me Sweetie Belle."

"Well..."

"We know you want to help," interupted a voice. Human Sweetie Belle spun round, for there was Rarity standing right behind her. How she snuck up behind her, Sweetie Belle just didn't know. "We appearcite the offer, but leave the whole 'saving the filly, and the world' business to us."

"But that..."

But Rarity was already turning to leave. Human Sweetie Belle once again kicked the ground, "I feel like a ghost around here."

"Really? Cause a ghost is invisable to everyone, and yet I can see you," said Sunset with a slight chuckle. Human Sweetie Belle though did not laugh. "I got to get going anyways, but if you want to tell me something, text me later and I'll reply back to you." She wrote down her phone number quickly and gave it to Sweetie Belle.

She turned to leave, but Sweetie Belle called out to her again, "Thanks again, I owe you big time."

"Nah you owe me nothing," she smiled.

She then left, with an odd feeling about both Rarity and Sweetie Belle. Babs Seed, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo walked up to human Sweetie Belle, "what was that all about?" asked Babs Seed.

"Oh I just wanted to thank her for the advice she gave me yesterday," answered human Sweetie Belle. "And...well why don't we show you of why I've been trying to get their attention?"

Babs Seed nodded, and on that note, she followed the three young girls back to Sweetie Belle's house.

Pony Sweetie Belle was waiting at the top of the stairs as the four girls walked in. Babs Seed could hardly believe she was seeing a pony in the house, "shouldn't it be at the stables?"

"We asked those questions yesterday," said Scootaloo, "and that's no ordinary pony."

"I can tell, it has a mane style like Sweetie Belle's haircut."

"I'm not an 'it'!" exclaimed Pony Sweetie Belle, which made Babs Seed jump. Apple Bloom and Scootaloo rolled their eyes.

Human Sweetie Belle looked up to the pony version of herself, "you sure know how to make people jump don't you? Now come on down here and introduce yourself."

Pony Sweetie Belle nodded and ran down the stairs.

As she introduced herself to Babs Seed, and the latter did the same, Human Sweetie Belle heard a beeping from her phone. She pulled it out of her backpack and looked to see a message from an unknown source.

 _Diamond Tiara is planning to get you into trouble. Don't get angry, and don't get involved in fights, or else you'll lose your spot in the talent show and in the school._ There wasn't even a name printed after the message, which confused Human Sweetie Belle. But now she knew what Diamond Tiara was talking about, and would be ready for any of her tricks.


	5. Finding the Answer

_**Chapter 5: Finding the Answer**_

The next day, the human versions of Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Apple Bloom were making their way to school. Thanks to the mysterious e-mail from the night before, human Sweetie Belle was ready for any of Diamond Tiara's nasty tricks. Apple Bloom and Scootaloo, along with Babs Seed, were stunned by the e-mail from the night before, and wondered just who would try to warn Sweetie Belle like that.

"It has to be someone from our school," whispered Apple Bloom, "there's no other way anyone else could warn Sweetie Belle."

"Yeah, but only the three of us know each other's e-mail addresses," Scootaloo whispered back, "how did this person learn Sweetie Belle's e-mail address?" Both girls shrugged their shoulders, they weren't sure, and neither was Sweetie Belle. "On a different topic though, do you think the other Sweetie Belle is enjoying herself here?"

"I think she is," answered Human Sweetie Belle, "she certainly was interested in the video games we were playing last night. Maybe next time she can play games with us."

"How can she? She has hooves while we have hands."

"She does have a horn," whispered Apple Bloom, "so she can use her magic to operate the controls."

Human Sweetie Belle nodded to that, and they carried on without mentioning another word on the Pony Sweetie Belle.

Soon they reached the school where they found Diamond Tiara. She had a smirk on her face, which meant only one thing, she was ready to put her plan into action.

"Hey Sweetie Belle, you smell! And your voice sounds terrible!" she insulted.

This would normally get an angry response, but not this time, "thanks for letting me know, I'll put on some perfume, and practise my singing a bit more."

Both Apple Bloom and Scootaloo giggled, while Diamond Tiara gasped in shock.

Once they were out her sight, Sweetie Belle whispered to her friends, "she's got quite a mouth on her. I'll be lucky if I don't blow up in her face."

"Just hold back a bit more," whispered Apple Bloom. "You'll do fine."

It was at that moment that the three girls saw Rarity and her friends walking into the school. Human Sweetie Belle walked over towards them, "hey Rarity, did you read my note from yesterday?"

"Note? What note?"

"The one I left on the fridge. Didn't you see it?"

"No I didn't. There was nothing on the fridge except for our grocery shopping list."

Human Sweetie Belle was confused. She did write a note for her sister to read as a back-up plan, just in case she couldn't get the words out. So where did the note go?

"It must've fallen off the fridge," she thought to herself. She then spoke to her sister, "well it's really important, and it will help you. You see..."

But the school rang and stopped her from talking. Rarity didn't even bother to say good bye, she just took off for class.

"Oh sure, ignore the ghost of your family why don't you?!" she shouted angerily.

Sunset Shimmer had heard that remark and was worried, "I sense tensions are building between those sisters. I hope it doesn't get worse," she thought to herself.

Still, with the school bell ringing, the students had to get to class.

Back in Equestria, for the third day in a row, the fillies were at Twilight's castle and going threw every single book. Many of them though were getting tired of looking, "it's hopeless!" cried Scootaloo. "I can't find anything! Spike, are you sure Princess Celestia hasn't found anything?"

"I would've recieved a message if she did. Maybe my flames gone out." He opened his mouth and blew into the air. Green fire came shooting out, "nope I'm fully lit, so that means she hasn't found anything."

"Well then, I guess there is no answer to your question from a few nights ago."

"Don't say that," said Diamond Tiara. "There is an answer, we just got to keep looking."

Princess Twilight nodded to that and they continued. Soon though, three of the four fillies had stopped to rest their eyes while Spike went to make some tea. It was soon ready and he was just returning when he heard, "I FOUND IT! I FOUND THE ANSWER!" it was coming from Diamond Tiara.

"Gosh darn it, that filly is louder than Pinkie Pie," Spike groaned and pounded on his ears.

"What does it say Diamond?" asked Apple Bloom.

"It says 'if a traveller goes threw the crystal mirror and they're still the same on the other side of the portal, all they have to do is get a mirror, of any size, and take it with them threw the portal. The mirror will counter-act the magic of the portal and return the traveller back to where they came from without changing their forms'."

"Just like how the dark potion blocked out the magic of the portal," gasped Twilight. "Well at least now we have some hope for Sweetie Belle. Good work Diamond Tiara."

"Thanks Princess. I mean, Twilight."

Twilight then turned back to her dragon assistant, "Spike, write a note to Sunset Shimmer and let her know of what we found."

"Right away Twilight." He placed the tea down and ran off to get the journal.

He hadn't gone far before another pony came into the room. It was Rarity, and judging from the dark lines under her eyes, she hadn't slept in days and she had been crying alot.

"Hey Rarity, how are you feeling?" Twilight asked.

"Need you ask? I feel miserable without my little sister here," she answered sadly. "Please tell me she's been found."

Twilight shook her head, "we don't know yet, Spike's just writing a message to Sunset Shimmer right now. However, there is some good news, we know now of how we can get her threw the portal and keep her as a pony."

"Really?"

"Yes. If she goes in on her own, she'll transform into something else, but if she goes in with a mirror, she'll return as a pony."

"Oh how wonderful, that's the best news ever."

Spike soon returned, "I told Sunset the news, but they're still searching for Sweetie Belle. According to her, it's like trying to find a string the size of my claw nails in a haystack."

Rarity looked like she was about to cry. Twilight didn't want to see her cry, so she made a decision; "Spike, tell Sunset to meet me outside the school. I'm going to help her and the others with the search."

"You got it," he nodded and ran off again.

"Thank you Twilight," sobbed Rarity.

"You shouldn't thank me. It was Diamond Tiara that found the answer to Spike's question."

Diamond Tiara looked down nervously to the floor, "well it's what a friend does, we don't give up until we can find a way to help each other."

The room went silent, then Rarity walked up to Diamond Tiara and wrapped her fore-hooves around her, "Thank you Diamond Tiara. You may've been a bully to Sweetie Belle before, but I'm certainly glad you changed for the better. You are a sweet filly."

"Just glad I could help."

"Speaking of helping, we're going with you too," said Scootaloo to Twilight. Apple Bloom and Silver Spoon nodded.

Twilight shook her head, "I'm afraid I can't ask you to join me. There are already versions of all of you there, it would get too confusing." The fillies looked down to the ground sadly, but Twilight made a suggestion, "if you wish to continue helping, why don't you keep Rarity company until I get back?"

The fillies and Rarity liked that idea and agreed to it. And so, with that confirmed, Twilight made her way over towards the crystal mirror.

"I wrote back to Sunset, but she's got class right now and won't be able to meet you on the other side." He picked up a gem and gave it to Twilight, "once you're threw and on the other side, throw the gem back and that will be my cue to close the portal."

"You got it Spike, and remember, don't open the portal again until you get a message from me to do so. We can't let anything else come here."

Spike nodded. Twilight grabbed her saddlebags and placed the book Diamond Tiara had been looking at inside it, along with food for a pony to eat. Finally the gem-stone went in. She kicked her hooves aganist the floor, took in a deep breath and she ran towards the portal. She disappeared within seconds.

"Good luck!" called Spike. "For both your sakes."

On the other side of the portal, Twilight whoosed out and landed on the hard concrete, "silly me, I forgot to stand on two legs again," she groaned. She looked down and saw that she had hands instead of hooves. "Good, the portal hasn't been tempered with."

She reached into her now confertted backpack, pulled out the gem-stone and threw it back to Equestria. Moments later, the portal was closed. Twilight made sure by placing her hand on the surface, it was as hard as a rock.

"Right, now where do I start?" she thought to herself. She turned around and saw the school, "well I guess it wouldn't hurt to check again."

And so, she walked towards the school to begin her search.

A short while later, the human versions of Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle were leaving their classroom. Diamond Tiara had tried multiple times during class to get under Sweetie Belle's skin, but nothing seemed to work. It only made her angry while the three girls smiled innocently.

As they were walking to the cafeteria, they were greeted by Vice Principal Luna, "good afternoon girls, I trust you're all getting ready for the talent show tomorrow night?"

"We sure are," nodded Apple Bloom.

"I can't believe it's going to be tomorrow night," added Scootaloo. "Where does the time go?"

Vice Principal Luna shrugged her shoulders, then she turned her attention to Sweetie Belle, "while the talent show is on tomorrow night, we also want the rest of the school to look it's best. So would you and your friends be willing to help decorate the place?"

"I actually have chores to take care of tonight," said Apple Bloom. "Plus I'm giving my cousin Babs Seed a tour of the city."

"Yeah and I got a big test to prepare for tomorrow," added Scootaloo.

But Human Sweetie Belle was all smiles, "no problem Vice Principal Luna, I'd be more than happy to help out, and if it's okay with you, I like to bring a little helper to help me out."

"Well I see no reason why not, but are you sure you can do the job on your own?"

"Oh I'm sure of it, don't worry."

"Okay then, break a leg tonight," she winked and walked off.

"That was kind of rude," said Apple Bloom.

"No that just means good luck," giggled Sweetie Belle. "If she actually said 'good luck', then it would result in bad luck."

The three girls made their way over to the food counter, only to be followed by Diamond Tiara, who was now fuming. "How can she be all smiles and not get angry? I need her to get angry so she'll get into trouble and be kicked out of the show."

Behind her was Silver Spoon. Since Diamond Tiara had told her the plans, she hadn't said a single word to her best friend.

Diamond Tiara walked up to Sweetie Belle. She was about to insult her again, but then thought of something else. If Sweetie Belle was injuried, she couldn't get on stage. So she kicked Sweetie Belle in the right leg. Sweetie Belle groaned in pain, "what did you do that for?"

"Sorry, my leg was falling asleep and I was moving it to wake it up."

"No, you did that on purpose!" snapped Scootaloo.

"Oh really? Can you prove it?" snickered Diamond Tiara.

Scootaloo was about to let Diamond Tiara have a piece of her mind, but human Sweetie Belle stopped her, "no worries, no harm done Scootaloo. The pain will go away soon enough."

Again Diamond Tiara was shocked. Even in pain, human Sweetie Belle wasn't getting angry.

"But Sweetie Belle..."

"I said it's fine." She grabbed a slice of pizza, placed it on the tray and after paying for it, walked over to a nearby table. Apple Bloom and Scootaloo followed close behind.

"You know, that was cruel of you to do that," said Silver Spoon.

"Oh yeah? Who asked for your opinion?" asked human Diamond Tiara.

"I'm just saying, you don't need to do this. There's nothing wrong with not winning. The talent show is just for fun you know."

"It's not fun in my eyes. You're either a winner, or you're a loser, and I don't intend on being a loser. I will get Sweetie Belle angry and get her into trouble, mark my words."

She turned to get some food. Silver Spoon shook her head and walked over to Sweetie Belle's table. From human Diamond Tiara's point of view, it looked like she was going to make fun of her, but that wasn't true.

"Sorry about her, she's just being a cheater." Then she walked back to the line-up of students.

"My ears must be full of wax," said human Scootaloo, "cause I thought I heard her say 'sorry' to us. Silver Spoon of all people would actually say that to us."

"What is our world coming to?" asked Apple Bloom.

Human Sweetie Belle was just as shocked as them. Then she figured that the mysterious e-mail she had gotten was from Silver Spoon. If she was the person, then why would she turn on her best friend? As if the mysteries on how to get the pony version of herself back home wasn't enough to deal with already.


	6. Preparations and Destruction

_**Chapter 6: Preparations and Destruction**_

When school was finished for the day, Human Sweetie Belle made her way back to the house alone. Her leg was hurting a little from Diamond Tiara's cowardly kick, but she continued on regardless. As she walked along, she heard someone calling out her name. She looked back and saw Sunset Shimmer walking up towards her.

"Hey Sweetie Belle, wasn't there something you wanted to tell me before?"

"No," she sighed unhappily. "Besides, Rarity wouldn't like it if I spoke with you anyways. After all, she's your friend and I'm not."

"Well Sweetie Belle, if you got something important to say, don't keep it to yourself." But Human Sweetie Belle went into a vow of silence. "I know sisters sometimes have a falling out once and a while. Applejack and Apple Bloom had one before, and when I was back in Equestria, Honey Tree told me she had one with her baby sister."

Still Sweetie Belle said nothing.

"Alright then, if you don't want to talk, I understand completely," she said kindly. "But just remember, you can always talk with me if you want to, from one sister to another."

She then walked off to go meet up with human Twilight and Princess Twilight.

Human Sweetie Belle rolled her eyes, "she has no idea what it's like to be a sister. She's only been a sister for two weeks, she's never learned that in a family, it's every sibling for themselves."

Of course this wasn't true, but with what had been going on as of late, she did believe her own words.

Still, her mood improved when she got back to the house and found Pony Sweetie Belle reading a book on her bed. She seemed to be very relaxed, but still had a small sad look on her face.

"Hey there, which book are you reading?"

"Well it's about a group of friends attending a magical school and learning about magic, all the while trying to uncover a plot to get a very powerful stone. It's quite the entertaining book, I wish we had some of these back in Equestria, but the only series that's close enough to this are the Daring Do Books."

"The Daring Do books?"

"Oh yeah, she's an adventurer that travels around looking for relics and keeping them from falling into the wrong hooves."

"Interesting," smiled Human Sweetie Belle. She couldn't explain why, but talking with the pony version of herself made her feel just a bit better than before. She even began to think, "who needs a sister when you have a talking pony to talk to?"

"So, have you spoken with your sister yet?"

Human Sweetie Belle crossed her fingers behind her back, "I'm afraid she's not interested in helping, she's just too busy."

"Oh," groaned Pony Sweetie Belle and looked down to the book.

"But don't worry, we'll help you," but she didn't say what she would help the Pony version do. "Now listen, I was wondering if I could ask you for your help."

"My help?"

"Yeah, the Vice Principal of my school has asked me to help decorate the school, but it's a big job and I can't do it alone. The others are too busy, so will you lend me a helping hand, uh hoof?"

Pony Sweetie Belle thought about it, and remembering all the human version has done for her since she was found, she agreed to help.

"Great, now we'll just wait till around five thirty cause that's when the teams will leave the school, then we'll have the whole school to ourselves. As for how we can get there..." she paused and looked out her door to the stairwell leading to the downstairs, "I hope I still have my little red wagon."

At another house, the human version of Diamond Tiara was working on her homework. She had been disappointed that Sweetie Belle hadn't stepped down from the talent show, and now regretted ever mentioning anything to her mother; Spoiled Rich, the night before. Speaking of which, her mother stormed into her room angerily, after having an argument with a servant of the house.

"Stupid fool, they can't do anything right." She then turned to her daughter, "were you successful in getting that girl to step down from her position in the talent show?"

"Not quite," she said meekily.

"What do you mean 'not quite'?"

"Well I called her names, insulted her. Heck, I even kicked her in the leg, but she didn't get angry and she didn't fight back. It's almost as if someone had tipped her off on my plans."

"If someone has, then deal with them, and that low class stupid girl. I will not stand by and let someone like her outshine my daughter."

Flithy Rich had been working down the hallway on his model railroad layout when he heard what was going on. He didn't look too happy, "Spoiled, I can't believe you would actually encourage this kind of behaviour."

"But Flithy, this low class..."

"I heard everything. My train room is just down the hallway you know, and I won't stand for it. It's a friendly compitation, and it doesn't matter if Diamond Tiara wins or loses, it's all about having fun."

"It's not fun," snapped Diamond Tiara. "It's a contest, and I must win!"

Flithy Rich stared down at his little girl, "you have a lot of nerve talking like that Diamond Tiara, especially after fully admitting that you kicked that poor girl in the leg. If I hear you do something like this again, then I can't promise that you'll be spending your summer here." He then turned back to his wife, shook his head and walked away.

Spoiled Rich just snorted, "what does he know? Diamond Tiara, you will beat her by any means, or you can forget ever going out to those fancy dinners ever again."

She then stormed out of the room. Diamond Tiara sighed, "as you wish mother."

But still, she wondered if someone had tipped Sweetie Belle off on her plans to get her kicked out of the compitation. She wondered who it could be, until she finally realised, "Silver Spoon!"

She picked up her cell phone and called Silver Spoon, but only got her answering machine.

"Silver, it's Diamond, meet me outside the school at around six, I need to talk to you."

After five thirty, the human Sweetie Belle arrived outside the school. The last members of the Basketball team were just leaving for the day. The only other person waiting outside was Vice Principal Luna.

"Ah Sweetie Belle, there you are, I was wondering when you were going to show up."

"Sorry for being late, but I had to finish my homework." That wasn't a lie, as she did work on her homework for an hour, but she didn't say of what else she did.

"Well that does happen from time to time. Now where's your friend? I thought you were going to ask someone for help."

"I did, and they'll be here very soon." She looked back and winked at the little red wagon. Hidden underneath the clothe was Pony Sweetie Belle, trying hard to keep quiet.

"Very well then, the school's all yours to decorate. If you need help, the junitor will help. As for me, I have some other matters to take care of."

And with that, she walked down the school steps and disappeared down the road.

With Pony Sweetie Belle's magic, human Sweetie Belle brought the little red wagon up the stairs and into the main hall. Pony Sweetie Belle finally poked her head out and looked around. The school looked less scary now compared to the day she arrived.

"Well we got alot of decorations, and the school is nearly empty."

"Nearly empty?" Pony Sweetie Belle asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Probably just one or two people are still here, but don't worry, if I hear or spot someone, I'll let you know and you can go back into the wagon." This brought about a sigh of relief from Pony Sweetie Belle, "now what do you say we get to work?"

"You got it Sweetie Belle!"

And with that, the two of them began their work. As they worked, they sang a little tune to help pass the time.

 _We're the toughest little ponies in town_

 _Got the moves, got the mojo,_

 _No harder working ponies around_

 _We are a duo, work as a team_

 _We'll be the first ponies out on the Talent Show scene_

 _We get going when the going gets tough_

 _We know our very best is just never enough_

 _We're kinda short, but so what? We don't get defeated_

 _We could take a little break, but we don't need it_

 _We've got hearts as strong as horses_

 _We've got hearts as strong as horses_

 _We've got hearts as strong as horses_

 _We've got Hearts, hearts strong as horses_

 _When we put our minds together, we can achieve_

 _We're the Sweetie Belles, and you should believe_

 _We've got determination to represent the school_

 _For the Win_

 _We've got hearts as strong as horses_

 _We've got hearts as strong as horses_

 _We've got hearts as strong as horses_

 _And we're playing to win as walk to glory_

 _We can conquer any challenge we're in_

 _We've got hearts, hearts strong as horses_

 _Hearts strong as horses_

 _Got the moves, got the mojo_

 _No harder working girls around_

 _We are a duo, work as a team_

 _We'll be the first ponies out on the talent show scene_

 _We've got hearts as strong as horses_

 _We've got hearts as strong as horses_

 _We've got hearts as strong as horses_

 _And we're playing to win as we gallop to glory_

 _We can conquer any challenge we're in_

 _We've got hearts, hearts strong as horses_

 _Hearts Strong as horses_

 _Hearts Strong as horses_

They soon finished and the school looked wonderful. Both Sweetie Belle's felt very proud of themselves for having done such a good job, but all the same, they were glad to finally be leaving the school for a well earned rest. Pony Sweetie Belle rode in the wagon right up to the front door, then covered herself up.

"Here we go," smiled Human Sweetie Belle.

However, as she pushed the door open, she could hear voices from outside. She hid behind a pillar, but left the door open by a crack so she could hear what was going on.

Outside were the human versions of Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon.

"I got your message Diamond Tiara, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well I find it a bit odd that Sweetie Belle didn't snap at me today, or try to hit me when I kicked her in the leg. The plan was to get her kicked out of the show, yet nothing happened. Now there's only three people who knew of my plan."

"Three?"

"Yes three. My mother, myself and you. Now my mother hates low class kids, and I certainly wouldn't boast my plans out loud, so that leaves only one person left. You!"

Human Sweetie Belle gasped, "so she was the one who texted me."

"But what I can't understand is why. Why would you do this? You're my best friend."

Silver Spoon sighed and gave in, "alright fine, I admit it! I did it! I got her email address from her sister; Rarity and I warned her of your plan. I even apologized to her earlier today after you kicked her in the leg."

"But why?"

"Because I'm sick and tired of how you treat others. This talent show is just a way to have fun, but you're trying to turn it into a battle aganist students. The Dazzlings did that once before and look how that turned out."

Diamond Tiara couldn't believe what she was hearing, and neither could the human Sweetie Belle. Pony Sweetie Belle though could believe it, cause it was similar to what happened back in Equestria not too long ago.

"You traitor! No best friend of mine would do that to me."

"Well then I guess we're not best friends anymore, cause unlike you, I rather see a fair contest of students." Silver Spoon turned to leave, "Good night Diamond Tiara and break a leg tomorrow, you'll need it." She then walked away.

Diamond Tiara stood in a frozen state for a while, then stormed off in a huff.

Human Sweetie Belle finally closed the door, she was in shock as well, "I had a feeling it was her, but I didn't really think it was her that emailed me."

"The Silver Spoon of my world turned on Diamond Tiara too not too long ago," said Pony Sweetie Belle, and she explained about the election for class presidant and how Diamond Tiara treated Silver Spoon up to when the annoucement was made.

"Yeah, but it's not like it will change anything here. Those two are bullies to the core."

"I'm not sure about that. I think, like the Diamond Tiara of my world, this one just needs an event like this to learn of who she could really be."

Human Sweetie Belle rolled her eyes, she wasn't convinced.

They left shortly after that, and not long after they had gone, the eight girls and Spike the Dog arrived to have a rest. Their feet were sore and they were exhausted.

"I couldn't walk another step if my life depended on it," groaned Rarity.

"I practise with the teams all the time," said Rainbow Dash, then groaned, "but still, this search has been taking it's toll on me."

Princess Twilight sighed and she leaned back onto the concrete steps, "I just don't understand how one little filly can just disappear, and we know she's not in the hooves, uh hands of Dark Soul, otherwise we'd be in big trouble already."

"Maybe someone else found her," suggested Human Twilight.

"Perhaps, but who?"

None of them knew, but Sunset had her suspicions. Suddenly, Spike the Dog picked up a scent. He jumped up and started sniffing the ground, "I got something!" he cried.

"Really? Well then, lead the way Spike," smiled Human Twilight.

Most of the girls were too worn out to continue, so only Human Twilight and Sunset Shimmer followed Spike the Dog. They walked around the school for a short bit, but soon returned to the front, "odd, the trail stops here."

"Oh great, another dead end," groaned Applejack.

Fluttershy sighed and looked down to her watch, "it's getting late anyways, we should go home and get some rest. We are part of the talent show tomorrow, and we'll need to practise."

"Yeah I guess you're right Fluttershy, we should go home and rest," agreed Sunset. "Princess Twilight, you can stay with me while you're here."

"But what about the Pony Sweetie Belle?" asked Pinkie Pie. "She could be cold and lonely somewhere in this city. With no friends, no family, and no shelter of her own."

Fluttershy looked to her friends, "do I often say that?"

"Yep," nodded Rainbow Dash.

"Don't worry guys, I'm sure the Pony Sweetie Belle is okay. In fact, you could say she might be in good hands," said Sunset.

And so, the nine of them set off for their houses and apartments. They were hardly out of sight though when someone came up to the front yard of the school.

"I'll find that pony, even if I have to tear that school apart," whispered the voice. She then gave a sinister chuckle and made her way to the school.

Later that evening, the two Sweetie Belles were settling down to sleep. Human Sweetie Belle was on her bed while the Pony version was on her make-shift bed.

"Hey Sweetie Belle," the human version called down to her, "if you want, you can rest at the foot of my bed. It's a big enough bed after all, plus it's probably more comfortable than those blankets on the floor."

"Yeah it is," nodded the Pony version.

She got up and jumped onto the foot of the bed. She layed down and sighed, "this is better, though I do miss my room and my family. Can you promise me something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"After the talent show is done, promise me you'll tell your sister about me."

"I promise."

"Pinkie Pie Promise?"

The human Sweetie Belle nodded and did the Pinkie Pie promise. However, once again, Pony Sweetie Belle was unaware that the human version of herself had just crossed her fingers behind her back, which meant she had no intension of keeping her 'Pinkie Promise'. In fact, she had no desire to lose her new friend.

"Okay then, good night," the Pony Version yawned and went to sleep.

"Good night Sweetie Belle," yawned the human version and soon, she was alseep too.

Back in Equestria, Pinkie Pie and Diamond Tiara were at Rarity's place. They were doing all they could to cheer her up, and remind her that Sweetie Belle would soon come home, safe and sound. They had to, considering she was starting to believe something awful had happened to her little sister.

"I do hope that Princess Twilight is able to find her soon," Diamond Tiara whispered to Pinkie Pie.

"So do I," she whispered back. Suddenly, she started shaking and she bounced into the air.

"Pinkie Pie, what are you doing now?" Rarity asked in shock.

"Somepony's making a false Pinkie Promise," she answered. "It doesn't happen often, but when it does, it sends me to the roof in shock. But who would do such a thing?"

"You got me. Everypony here knows better than to break a Pinkie Promise. Remember when you scared Applejack back at Dodge Junction?"

"Of course I do, but this is different. A false promise means they won't live up to it, and that's worse than breaking a Pinkie Promise."

Now it was Pony Diamond Tiara who was worried, "I sure hope it doesn't mean Sweetie Belle's getting into trouble," she thought to herself. She wouldn't dare say it in front of Rarity in case it upsetted her again.

The following next day, Human Sweetie Belle was walking along to her school with Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Babs Seed. It was a beautiful day, and they were all cheerful. Then they saw Silver Spoon waiting near a lamp post.

"What do you want Silver Spoon?" Scootaloo asked firmly.

"I wanted to apologize for the way I've acted to all of you. I know you probably don't believe me, but I am sick and tired of Diamond Tiara insulting others, or hurting them. So will you forgive me and be my friend?"

"In your dreams," snapped Apple Bloom.

She, Scootaloo and Babs Seed started walking away, but stopped when they heard; "I guess we could." They all looked back in shock, "as long as this is no trick to get us into trouble."

"No trick honest. I mean what I say."

Somehow, Human Sweetie Belle could tell that Silver Spoon was being truthful.

"Very well then, we'll give you a chance to redeem yourself. Sound good?"

"Oh yes, thank you so much."

The other girls weren't sure about this, but they said nothing as with Silver Spoon following them, they walked off to the school.

When they arrived though, they found a terrible sight. All the decorations that the two Sweetie Belle's had put up the night before were destoryed, and many of the lockers had been smashed open.

"What happened here?" Human Sweetie Belle asked.

"That's what we'd like to know," said Principal Celestia as she and Vice Principal Luna walked over to the small group. "Sweetie Belle, you and your friend were the last ones here, did you see anything suspicious?"

"Not really. We worked until we finished, then we left for the night."

Silver Spoon looked back and saw Diamond Tiara with a downcast face. Suddenly, there came a cry, "it was probably Diamond Tiara! She did this!"

All eyes peered over towards her.

"What me? I couldn't!"

"Of course you could," snapped Scootaloo, "You would go as far as kicking someone in the leg, on purpose I might add, so why wouldn't you want to trash the school?"

"You did seem angry when I left," added Silver Spoon.

"But I...I wouldn't..."

"Diamond Tiara, you will come with us," Principal Celestia said firmly. "We'll talk in my office. As for the rest of you, please go back to your classes."

All the students left at once, while Diamond Tiara was taken away to Principal Celestia's office.

"I did have a chat with her last night," Silver Spoon told the girls. "She stayed there for a while, then I heard her huff and run off."

"That settles it then, she did it," said Scootaloo.

But Human Sweetie Belle knew differently. She had seen human Diamond Tiara run off for home before leaving. She could say something and save her from getting into trouble, but after being bullied by her for so long, she wasn't sure if she wanted to.


	7. The Talent Show

_**Chapter 7: The Talent Show**_

"Have a seat Diamond Tiara," Principal Celestia said firmly.

Human Diamond Tiara sighed and sat down in the chair on the other side of the principal's desk. Celestia and Luna stood on the other side, and both looked firmly at the little girl.

"I'll admit I kicked Sweetie Belle in the leg yesterday, but I would never do anything to this school," she said in defense.

"But you were seen here outside the school, as told by Silver Spoon," said Vice Principal Luna, "but she didn't see where you went. So there's no prove in saying if you did come into the school or not."

"But I didn't, honest! I went home cause my friendship with Silver Spoon ended."

"Are you sure? Or were you so angry that you decided to take it out on the entire school?"

"But that's not it at all. Just ask my parents, they'll tell you of what time I came back."

Principal Celestia raised an eyebrow at this, "you could've easily told your mother to say that you were nowhere near the school. I'm sorry Diamond Tiara, but unless someone else saw you, then we can't just go on your words."

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

Vice Principal Luna went to answer it, and found Human Sweetie Belle on the other side of the door, "we're a little busy right now Sweetie Belle, we'll talk with you in a bit."

"Actually it involves Diamond Tiara."

"Very well then, come on in."

Human Sweetie Belle had decided to help her, even though she knew she was going to regret it later. She could see small tears in Diamond Tiara's eyes while the two principals stared firmly at the two girls.

"As you know, my friend and I were working on decorating the school last night for the talent show. As we were leaving though, we overheard two seperate voices. One was Diamond Tiara and the other was Silver Spoon, they were having an argument about betrayal until Silver Spoon said their friendship was over and she walked away."

Vice Principal Luna raised an eyebrow, "did Diamond Tiara tell you to say this?"

"After the way she's been treating me and my friends, what would I have to gain by telling a story she made up?"

"Then why are you doing this?"

"Because it's the right thing to do. Anyways, my friend and I saw her head down the street towards her house, and we did not see her come back in anger. She was long gone by the time we left the school, and the decorations were all still up."

Diamond Tiara was just in shock that Sweetie Belle would defend her.

"Well then, I guess with this evidance, we have no reason to suspect Diamond Tiara. But someone else trashed the school, and whoever it was will be dealt with."

Both girls were sent back to their classroom, but they were quiet on the way back.

"This doesn't change anything you know," Diamond Tiara said as they reached their classroom door. "I'll still beat you in the talent show, by any means."

"I know you will, but I couldn't stand by and let you get blamed. It's just who I am."

She walked into the classroom and sat down at her desk. Diamond Tiara walked in next and sat down unhappily at her desk.

The police were soon called and an investigation was underway. Dark Soul and his assistant; Principal Cinch of Crystal Prep. were standing just a short distance away. The principal was smiling, "they don't deserve to look nice anyways, they are low class fools after all."

But Dark Soul was not happy, "I hope you didn't leave anything, otherwise my plans will be ruined."

"How can my actions ruin your plans?"

"Simple you fool," he said, raising his voice and staring down angerily at the principal. "They can find out what you did, go after you, in which case they'll come after me and my whole plan will go down the drain!"

"Don't you think you're being a little paranoid?"

"I've waited a thousand years for this plan of mine to work, and if it fails because of you, then the wrath of King Sombra will be the _least_ of your concerns. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Dark Soul, of course sir, I do apologize."

Dark Soul shook his head, "if I wasn't in need of an assistant, I'd get someone else to help me. Now get back to your school before anyone sees you." Shaking in fear, Principal Cinch walked away. "It's so hard to get good help these days."

Of course the police noticed him in the area and asked if he knew anything about the vandalism in the school.

"No sorry officers, I know nothing about what happened. Shame though, the people who worked in putting those decoratons up come back to see their work ruined."

"Indeed, it's horrible," said an officer. "Thank you anyways."

Dark Soul turned and walked away, growling under his breath.

The rest of the day went on uneventful, and soon nighttime arrived. The students were all at the school, along with many family members or friends, and getting ready for their part in the talent show. The Rainbooms started off the show and performed flawlessly.

From back-stage, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Babs Seed and their new friend Silver Spoon were waiting for Sweetie Belle to arrive.

"What could be taking that girl so long to get here?" asked Apple Bloom.

"I don't know, maybe Diamond Tiara is up to her nasty tricks again," said Scootaloo.

"Well if she is, then she's going to land in big trouble," said Silver Spoon. "I can't believe I was hanging out with a bully like her for so long."

"At least you've seen the light and chosen the right path," smiled Babs Seed.

One by one, the girls went on stage and performed their talents. Apple Bloom recieved lots of cheers for her performances, even a few whistles from Applejack and Sunset Shimmer. Scootaloo got many cheers too, even a 'Way to Go Squirt!' from Rainbow Dash.

"That was amazing guys, truely amazing," smiled Silver Spoon.

"Thanks, but I never thought I'd hear that come from you," said Scootaloo.

"I know, but you better get used to it, cause I'm going to be nice to you guys for now on."

Apple Bloom then noticed that Babs Seed was missing. She was about to ask where her cousin was, when she came in, followed by Sweetie Belle pulling a little wagon behind her.

"Seriously Sweetie Belle, why did you bring her along with you?" asked Scootaloo.

"Her?" asked Silver Spoon.

The blanket on the wagon moved, revealing the face of the Pony Sweetie Belle. Silver Spoon was shocked to see this, and had to be told of what's going on.

"So that's why she's been trying to get her sister's attention," she said after a while.

Apple Bloom nodded, but then noticed, "Sweetie Belle, you haven't said a word since you came in. Is everything alright?"

Human Sweetie Belle shook her head. It was Pony Sweetie Belle who answered for her, "she was practising her singing back at the house, but she sang a note too loudly and she lost her voice."

"You lost your voice?!" the four girls cried in unison.

Human Sweetie Belle could only nod her head unhappily.

"Well there goes your spot in the show," groaned Scootaloo, "you can't perform if you don't have a voice."

"Actually she can, and that's why I'm here," said Pony Sweetie Belle. "I've been listening to her singing ever since I got here, and I know the lyrics to her songs. So all I have to do is sing while she moves her lips."

"That's lip syncing, you'll never be able to get away with it."

"Actually she can, since she and I have the same voice, nopony...uh nobody will be able to tell the difference. Besides, it doesn't matter if we win or lose, it's all about having fun."

But the four girls were not sure about this.

"I owe her anyways for letting me live in her house and eating the food from the ice box."

"You mean fridge?" asked Scootaloo.

"Yeah that's it."

"Well okay, you can give it a try, but don't say I didn't warn you if all blows up in your faces."

Silver Spoon was a little more positive though, "I know you guys will do great. Break a leg out there."

Both Sweetie Belle's nodded.

It was almost time for her to go out. She was given a headset so everyone would hear her, but it wasn't connected. The connected end was given to Pony Sweetie Belle, who would remain hidden underneath the blanket.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, it's time for our final act of the night. Please put your hands together for Sweetie Belle!"

The crowds cheered as Human Sweetie Belle walked onto the stage. She looked to the audiance, there were alot of people here, except for the one person she was hoping to see. Rarity was not in her seat.

"I can't believe she would walk out before my performance," she thought to herself. "Then again she's ignored me over the last few days, why wouldn't she do so now?"

She couldn't have known that Rarity needed to step out for a bit, and was on her way back. Still she pretended like her friends were the only ones watching. The music started, she opened her mouth and the Pony Sweetie Belle sang for her.

 _I wake up to another day_

 _I don't know if I can face_

 _All the fears that are staring me down_

 _Yeah, I'm trying to be brave_

 _But I'm a thread about to fray_

 _I wanna stand but I don't know how_

 _I look up and all I see is_

 _Your love holding me_

 _When I feel like giving up_

 _When my heart is hurt too much_

 _Feels like I've reached the end_

 _No, I won't turn and run_

 _This battle will be won_

 _When I've done all I can_

 _I stand stand stand_

 _I stand stand stand_

 _Some days I lose my place_

 _It's a fight to keep my faith_

 _But you are with me, I am not alone, no_

 _But all around my world gives way_

 _Toss like an ocean wave_

 _You are my rock and the storm clouds blow_

 _I look up and all I see is_

 _Your love holding me_

 _When I feel like giving up_

 _When my heart is hurt too much_

 _Feels like I've reached the end_

 _No, I won't turn and run_

 _This battle will be won_

 _When I've done all I can_

 _I stand, stand, stand_

 _I stand, stand, stand_

 _On your promise, I will stand_

 _All other ground is sinking sand_

 _On your promise, I will stand_

 _All other ground is sinking sand_

 _Sinking Sand, ohh._

 _It's sinking, sinking, yeah yeah_

 _When I feel like giving up_

 _When my heart is hurt too much_

 _Feels like I've reached the end_

 _No, I won't turn and run_

 _This battle will be won, yeah yeah_

 _So I'll stand, stand, stand_

 _I stand, stand_

 _I'll stand, stand, stand!_

The music came to an end, and everyone in the audiance clapped and cheered for Sweetie Belle. She bowed happily, but soon it faded as she saw her sister in the doorway. Her thoughts were that Rarity had only just returned, when in fact she had arrived halfway threw the song. Human Sweetie Belle walked off the stage unhappily.

"Why is she so sad, I thought she'd be happy to sing her heart out," Rarity whispered to Sunset.

"I can think of only one reason why she would be upset," Sunset muttered, but never did say what it was.

Some time later, Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna came onto the stage to annouce the winners of the talent show. As it turns out, Diamond Tiara won nothing as her performance was terrible. However, the Rainbooms won second place, they were just behind Flash Sentry's band. Apple Bloom won third place, Scootaloo got fourth and Sweetie Belle got fifth, but she still wasn't happy.

With the show complete, it was time to go. The five young girls with one pony in the wagon, made their way towards the front doorway. As they were leaving, they heard someone calling out to Sweetie Belle. She looked back and groaned as she saw Rarity walking up.

"Sweetie Belle, I'm pleased that you got a prize, and I'm sorry for missing..."

But human Sweetie Belle would hear no more. She instead picked up the pace and walked ahead of her friends. Rarity walked faster to catch up, "Whatever is the matter Sweetie Belle? Don't you want to talk?" She shook her head. She didn't want to talk even if she could. "Look Sweetie Belle, I know we haven't spoken as much over the last few days, but..."

"Just leave me alone!" she snapped as loudly as she could.

"What's the matter with your voice?"

"She sang high notes, doesn't that tell you something?" asked Scootaloo.

Sunset raised an eyebrow, and now Princess Twilight had her suspicions of where her missing young friend might be.

"I just want to say..."

But human Sweetie Belle decided to give her a taste of her own medicane and walked away towards the doorway. Her friends helped her get the wagon down the stairs, then they walked off for Sweetie Belle's house.

"Was it something I said?"

"Really Rarity?" Rainbow Dash asked with her arms crossed, "you don't know? Cause everyone of us knows."

But Rarity wasn't really sure, mostly because she hadn't noticed the way she had been acting to Human Sweetie Belle. "Well I'll deal with her later, we got to get back to the search."

"Actually there is no need," said Sunset Shimmer. "We'll meet up tomorrow outside your house Rarity, and I think we'll find what we're looking for."

Not too far off from the school, Dark Soul had the pendant wrapped around his neck. It was glowing again, which pleased him. But as he got closer to the school, the light vanished.

"What in the name of King Sombra? Did the pony just go back to Equestria?"

He walked to the portal, only to discover it was still closed. He turned and ran off before Sunset and her friends walked out of the building. Instead of walking off in different directions though, they all left together.

"They know something, maybe the location of where my power source is. Maybe I should keep an eye on them." He pulled out a cellphone and dailed a number. "Cinch, it's Dark Soul, I have a little assignment you can help me with tomorrow."

The night went on without anymore eventful moments and everyone got a good night's rest. All that was except for human Sweetie Belle. She was still angry and was punching her pillow. Pony Sweetie Belle listened from her end of the bed and was really worried for her human counterpart.

Morning soon arrived and with it came the return of Human Sweetie Belle's voice, but it wasn't perfect as she couldn't sing for the rest of the day. At least though she could talk.

"It looks to be a beautiful day today. I only wish we could go to the park and enjoy the weather."

"I'd like that," smiled Pony Sweetie Belle, "but I really need to get home. I've been away for several days and I'm sure my sister is missing me badly. I know cause I miss her."

"I wouldn't miss mine if she went missing."

Pony Sweetie Belle was surprised to hear this, "that's harsh to say. You guys care for each other."

"I got a news flash for you Sweetie Belle, my sister and I are not like you and your sister. Here it's every sibling for themselves."

"Is that why you've given up telling her about me?"

"No, I..."

"I know you're lying. You wrote it in your journal and I read it, you wrote and I quote 'I don't want to lose the only Belle in this family that will actually listen to me, so I'm not telling Rarity about the Filly and I will keep her'."

"You actually read my journal? But that's private!"

"I'm a Sweetie Belle too, so the rules don't apply to me."

Human Sweetie Belle kicked the ground unhappily, "I seriously need to put a lock on that thing."

"Don't get me wrong, you are a good friend and I am grateful for what you have done, but I got a home back in Equestria and a sister who's worried about me. And in spite of what you think, your sister would go looking for you if you went missing."

"Not really, she'd be happy to see me go."

"That's not true."

Human Sweetie Belle huffed, but before she could say anything else, the front door to the house opened and in walked eight girls, one of which was her own sister.

"Sweetie Belle, I think we need to talk."

Human Sweetie Belle groaned, "great, just great."


	8. Who's Been the Real Bully?

_**Chapter 8: Who's Been the Real Bully?**_

The eight girls and one dog met up outside human Rarity and Sweetie Belle's house, many of which were confused, except for a few.

"Why are we here?" Rainbow Dash asked, "this is no time to be trying out different outfits, we got to find that pony and get her home before that Dark Soul creep gets her."

"We don't need to search anymore," said Sunset, "for I know where Pony Sweetie Belle is."

"You do? Well then, where is she Sugarcube?" asked Applejack.

"Just listen."

They all went quiet, and very faintly, they heard the voice of Human Sweetie Belle. However, they could also hear her responding back, "now either she's talking to herself, or the Pony Sweetie Belle is in there."

They all went inside and found that the Pony Sweetie Belle was indeed in the living room and talking with Human Sweetie Belle.

"Sweetie Belle, I can't believe you!" snapped Rarity angerily. "We've been searching for days and days for this little filly, yet you had her here the whole time. You could've told us."

"But I..."

"I don't want to hear your excuses. You've been hiding a pony from us, which is wrong since she's a missing pony from Equestria."

Pony Sweetie Belle looked up to her human counterpart, "So you were trying to keep me here."

Human Sweetie Belle's anger finally built to a point where she just couldn't take it anymore. In pure anger, she screamed out; "yes I was hiding her, but that's only because I could never get the message out to you!"

"That's silly, I would..."

"Just shut up and listen! You've done enough talking over the last few days!" Hearing that, Rarity went quiet at once. "I've tried numerous times to tell you that she was here the whole time, but you would either interupte me, or insult me and say that I'm just being silly, or you would ignore me all together. At least Sweetie Belle here was proving to be better company than you ever did!"

"She does have a point Rarity," said Rainbow Dash, but the quick glare from Rarity made Rainbow go silent at once.

"Oh yeah, name a few moments."

"Glady. There was when Sunset told you that the pony version of myself was missing, I tried to tell you, but you ignored me and took off to begin your search. When I tried to talk to Sunset, you insulted me, and I tried many other times to talk to you, but you would interupte me. I often feel like I'm a ghost around you! After a while, I decided enough was enough, so I decided to keep the Pony Sweetie Belle and never get lonely again."

"I thought so," Sunset thought to herself.

"You had plenty of chances to talk to me," Rarity said firmly. "I think you were hiding the pony from us on purpose."

"You're accussing me?! Why should I be surprised? Of course you would say that, after all, the baby sister is always wrong and the big sister is always right. You are the worst big sister ever!"

Now it was Rarity's turn to blow her temper off, "Sweetie Belle, go up to your room and stay up there, we will continue our conversation later."

"Oh really? Or will you ignore me like you've been doing since Christmas? Remember that? I apologized for the mistakes my friends and I made, and you made that promise to me, yet you haven't been living up to it at all! You're worse than the worst, you are awful and terrible."

"NOW SWEETIE BELLE!" Human Rarity shouted with such volume that it made Pony Sweetie Belle shiver.

Human Sweetie Belle let out an angry scream, then stormed up the stairwell to her bedroom. It was soon followed by a loud slam of the door.

"That's not good," muttered Pony Sweetie Belle.

By now, Sunset had heard quite enough, "Rarity, let's go outside and talk for a bit. Princess Twilight, why don't you talk with Sweetie Belle?"

Princess Twilight nodded and walked over to the filly while the two other girls walked out of the living room. Pony Sweetie Belle was surprised, "Twilight? Is that really you?"

"Yeah, it's me Sweetie Belle. I came threw the portal to get you."

Outside the house, unknown to the girls were Dark Soul and Principal Cinch, they were hiding in some bushes and listening to their words thanks to a wireless mircrophone next to the house.

Rarity and Sunset Shimmer walked out onto the front deck, "why are we out here Sunset? We found the pony, we got to take her home."

"Not before you lose that attitude Rarity," Sunset said firmly. "I've noticed the way you've been acting to Sweetie Belle over the last few days, and she is right, you haven't really given her a chance to speak at all. I thought Big Sisters were suppose to listen."

"I'm sorry, of the two of us here, who's been sisters the longest?"

"Granted, you've been a sister much longer than I have. But when I was in Equestria, I listened to Sunny Rays whenever she was talking to me, and if something was bothering her, I would've listened."

"I can listen too."

"Only when you want to."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Well I hate to say it Rarity, but I got the feeling that you really don't like your sister at all. You insulted her when she tried to talk to me like she doesn't have feelings at all. She may be a little kid, but her words are just as important as anyone else's. To put it simply," she continued, "you've been a bully to her."

"A bully? That's stupid, I'm no bully!"

"Really? Ignoring her, insulting her and discounting her words, that seems like the actions of a bully. Granted you don't kick her in the leg like Diamond Tiara did, but you are crossing a fine line there Rarity."

"No," she said while shaking her head, "I can't be."

"You can be, and you are. You may have been sisters longer than I have, but at least I don't make Sunny Rays feel like she's nothing but a burden. I always tell her that she's special. Think on that."

And with that, Sunset walked back into the house, leaving Rarity to do a lot of thinking.

In the bushes, Dark Soul and Cinch smirked with interest, "I think this gives me an idea. They may have the pony for now, but we'll soon turn it to our advantage," snickered Dark Soul. "Oh yes, tonight King Sombra will rule again."

Inside the house, Princess Twilight had just finished telling Pony Sweetie Belle everything that had been going on in Equestria, and even showed her of what Diamond Tiara had found.

"I still believe your world's Diamond Tiara would help you," Rainbow Dash said to the Princess. "It doesn't seem like her."

"Actually it is like her, she's my friend after all," said Pony Sweetie Belle.

"What a world you must live in. Well now that we have you, let's get you back to Equestria."

Rainbow Dash started making her way to the door, but was stopped as someone pulled on her pony tail. She looked back and saw that it was Applejack, "sorry Sugarcube, but we can't do that right now. It'll be too dangerous."

"Applejack's right," nodded Sunset, "we'll have to wait till it's dark, otherwise we will get spotted and that's the last thing we need."

"Especially with that fool Dark Soul looking around the ctiy."

"That's right AJ. Oh and Sweetie Belle, I'm Sunset Shimmer, it's nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise," smiled the filly. She then sighed and looked down to the floor, "I do miss Equestria though, and all my friends, and even my sister Rarie-Roo."

"Rarie-Roo?" Fluttershy asked as Rarity walked back into the house.

"Yeah, that was an old nickname I used to call her when I was younger. It did sound silly I'll admit, but she didn't mind it at all, she would just smile and carry on like normal."

Human Rarity listened to that bit and sighed, "Sweetie Belle used to call me that too, but then I..." She gasped. "Sunset's right, I have been a bully to her, all her life, I am so stupid." She walked back outside to cry in peace and quiet, leaving the other girls and one dog to talk with Pony Sweetie Belle.

The day wore on, and both Dark Soul and Principal Cinch were getting impatient. The Principal moreso than Dark Soul, "oh sure, wait till it's dark. My legs are falling asleep out here."

"Will you just shut up already?!" Dark Soul snapped.

At last, it was getting dark. The duo could see the group walk out of the house with the little red wagon, and clearly both could see something hidden under the blanket.

"Why don't we just take her now?"

"Because I need a little something to make sure nothing can stop us. Just get to the school, and don't let that pony go threw the portal under any circumstances."

"Fine," she grumbled and walked away.

Dark Soul watched the group leave, then finally came out of the bushes and walked over to the house. He rang the doorbell and waited. Moments later, human Sweetie Belle came to the door.

"Yes?"

"Oh sorry, is this a bad time? I'm just collecting donations for the Big Brothers/Big Sisters program."

"Really?" Human Sweetie Belle could see both hands had nothing in them, and the pockets didn't look full, "well I'd like to give you money, but I don't have anything right now. You can try my sister though, I'm sure she's got enough money to spare."

"Well anything else will do."

"I'm sorry, but I got nothing." Human Sweetie Belle was now starting to get nervous.

"Oh but you do dear child, _you_ got excatly what I'm looking for."

The group soon arrived outside the school. No lights were on in the building, and very few vehicles rolled by them. Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Applejack and Rainbow Dash were keeping a lookout for trouble while human Twilight went off to get a mirror for Pony Sweetie Belle. Rarity stood close by and stayed silent. Sunset Shimmer meanwhile was writing to Spike and letting him the good news.

"Just think Sweetie Belle, soon you'll be home again," smiled Princess Twilight.

"It will be great to go home again," she smiled. "Though I can't help but feel sorry for this world's Sweetie Belle. She meant no harm you know."

"Yeah I know, and because she was looking after you, I'm enterily grateful for what she's done."

"So am I, but still, I wish she had come out to say good-bye."

They both looked to Human Rarity, but she still said nothing.

Human Twilight soon returned with Spike the Dog and a little mirror. She handed it to Pony Sweetie Belle. Suddenly, Pinkie Pie started shaking, "I got a bad feeling."

"Pinkie, you always have a bad feeling about something," said Rainbow Dash.

"Well she has a good reason to have a bad feeling," said another voice.

They all looked to see Principal Cinch standing just down the sidewalk. Somehow she managed to sneak up on them. Pony Sweetie Belle hid behind Princess Twilight. As for the Princess, she would've hid her face, but it was too late to do so.

"What do you want Principal Cinch?" Rainbow Dash asked angerily, "shouldn't you be at home thinking of ways to make your school a miserable place? Uh, no offense Twilight, I know that was your school."

"None taken," said Human Twilight.

"Not quite," said the Principal. "A friend of mine and I are here for something that could help him bring his master here."

"You're working for Dark Soul?" gasped Sunset Shimmer. "I thought you were foolish when you got Twilight to 'Unleash the Magic' during the Friendship Games, but you're crossing the line here. King Sombra will hurt everyone, including you and your students."

"Again, not true. As per our agreement, my school will be left untouched, but yours will not be so lucky."

"Well you're too late," said Princess Twilight. "Sweetie Belle's going home, and I'll make sure the portal is shut down so Dark Soul can't come back to Equestria again."

Principal Cinch just snickered, "so there are two Twilight Sparkles, that's quite interesting, only this one has more confidence than the weakling that left my school."

"Just shut up and give up," snapped Applejack, "you're not going to win. The portal will soon open, and you can't follow her."

"We won't need to," said another voice. Principal Cinch stepped aside as Dark Soul came walking up. "Hand over the pony now."

"And if we refuse?" asked Rainbow Dash.

Dark Soul smirked, "should you refuse, then I'll harm this one instead!" He pulled on a rope and appearing from behind his back was the human Sweetie Belle, all tied up.

"Sweetie Belle!" cried Rarity. "You harm one hair on her..."

"Oh so you do care. That's funny, cause from what we've been hearing, you don't care about your sister one bit. If that's true, then you can let the pony go back to Equestria and you'll never see this little burden again."

"Don't you dare hurt her!" snapped Princess Twilight.

"Then give me the pony. It's your choice. Who will it be? The human version? Or the pony version?" And he cackled with laughter, leaving the girls, one dog and one pony shaking with fear.


	9. Fate of the Worlds

_**Chapter 9: Fate of the Worlds**_

While hanging out with her cousin, Apple Bloom and Babs Seed saw their friend Sweetie Belle being dragged along behind a shady character. Right away, they knew something wasn't right, so they called Scootaloo and Silver Spoon and told them to meet them at the school. They arrived at the moment Dark Soul unvaled his dark intensions, and give them a tough choice to make.

"Come on already, ANSWER!" snapped Principal Cinch.

Dark Soul looked to her, "one more outburst like that, and I'll ask King Sombra to level your school to the ground first. Now shut up!" Principal Cinch went quiet at once. Dark Soul took in a deep breath and looked back to the group, "well Ms Rarity, what's going to be your answer? Your worthless sister? Or the pony version of her?"

"She's not worthless!"

"So you're giving up the pony?"

"Not on your life Dark Soul."

"Then your sister goes."

"No!" cried Rarity.

Dark Soul chuckled and shook his head, "really Ms Rarity, you don't have feelings towards your sister now do you? After all, if you had listened to her, none of this would be happening right now. How can you honestly say you don't want me to hurt her when half the time, you wished she was gone. Now make your decision. The pony, or the girl?"

Rarity didn't know what to do. She couldn't let the Pony Sweetie Belle go into the hands of Dark Soul, that would bring out disasters to her world. On the other hand, she didn't want to lose her only sister, who she felt guilty for ignoring.

Watching from the bushes, the four young girls whispered a plan, "Babs and I can get their attention," Scootaloo whispered, "and Silver Spoon, you and Apple Bloom get Sweetie Belle out of there."

Silver Spoon gulped, it sounded completely dangerous. But for a new friend, she would do anything.

"There are some big rocks on the side of the school Babs, bring as many as you can."

"Will do Scoot," she whispered back and hurried off as quietly as she could.

While everything was going on at the front of the school, Diamond Tiara was walking along on the sidewalk. She had been getting nothing but screams from her annoyed mother for losing the talent show, and she had no friends to talk to. She was feeling quite miserable.

Just then, she could hear shouts coming from down the street.

"What's going on over there?" she asked herself.

She ran to find out, and saw the large number of people and one pony outside the school. She was confused about that, but she seemed to be horrified that human Sweetie Belle was being held captive.

"Oh that's not good," she muttered to herself.

The pony version of Sweetie Belle version just happened to look back and noticed human Diamond Tiara.

"She sure looks like she can use a friend right now," she thought to herself before her attention went back to Dark Soul. However, she noticed some movement from the bushes, and she could just see Human Apple Bloom's pink bow. Pony Sweetie Belle smirked, "go for it girls."

The four young girls were now ready. Apple Bloom and Silver Spoon stayed down to remain out of sight.

"You know I have been waiting for a thousand years for this moment, and my patience is growing thin," snarled Dark Soul. "Answer now Ms Rarity, who would you rather lose?"

"Neither one!" she cried.

"Wrong answer!" He then pulled out the pendant, much to the surprise of Human Twilight, but she quickly figured out how he got it. "I will drain her life energy and use it to bring King Sombra here!"

"That's what you think!" shouted Scootaloo.

Together, Babs Seed and Scootaloo threw the rocks. Human Sweetie Belle ducked as Dark Soul and Principal Cinch got hit by them. Reacting quickly, Apple Bloom and Silver Spoon ran to free Sweetie Belle. Apple Bloom kicked Dark Soul in the leg, which made him let go of the rope and Silver Spoon led Sweetie Belle back to the bushes.

"Stupid children," snarled Principal Cinch.

Sunset Shimmer smiled and looked back to Human Twilight, "do you have another pendant I can use?"

"I sure do." And she pulled one out of her purse, "it can detect magic, and it can collect some too, but not as much as last time."

Princess Twilight was quite impressed. Sunset excepted the pendant and opened it up, "thanks girls, now we'll take it from here." Some magical energies from Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash went to the pendant. When it had enough, it closed and Sunset threw it to the ground. She was engulfed in a bright light. When it faded away, she reappeared as Daydream Shimmer. "Now Dark Soul, you'll see what happens when you mess with our friends."

"Oh no not this again," growled Principal Cinch. She looked angerily to Dark Soul, "if you had drained that worthless girl's energy, maybe we would be ruling the world by now."

Dark Soul glared angerily at Principal Cinch. His hands started to glow and moments later, dark red energy surronded the principal.

"I warned you about talking to me like that. You have served me well up to this point, now be gone!" The dark red energy threw the principal right at the school's doorways, smashing the windows and making her fall into the main hallway, knocking her out cold. He then turned his attention to Sunset, "I was actually hoping for a little excitment before the master of darkness arrives."

Using his dark energy, he lifted himself into the air.

Sunset unleashed a blast of energy right at Dark Soul, but was blocked by the dark energy. She unleashed several attacks, but nothing was getting through.

"Come on Sunset, you got this," cried Rainbow Dash. "You defeated fiends before and you can do it again! Uh, no offence again Twilight."

"Don't worry about it," sighed Human Twilight.

Dark Soul then unleashed a strong blast of dark energy. Sunset tried to push it back with all her energy, but it wasn't enough.

Human Sweetie Belle had just been untied when a giant explosion was heard, followed by a thud. The dark energy had pushed through and knocked Sunset down to the ground, knocking her out cold.

"No, Sunset!" cried the girls.

Princess Twilight couldn't stand by and watch this continue. She looked to her human counterpart, "watch Sweetie Belle for me, I'll give it a try." She ran to the pendant, picked it up and opened it up. Once again, her friends gave up their energies for the pendant, which sadly left them a little weak. The pendant closed and Princess Twilight threw it to the ground, engulfing herself in a bright light.

Human Diamond Tiara watched everything from a safe distance, but was silently cheering on the heroes.

When the light faded, Princess Twilight had an outfit similar to that of Sunset's, but had her cutie mark on it.

"So the Princess of Friendship declares battle on me eh? Well let's see if you're any stronger than your little friend there."

"Just watch me."

Like Sunset, Princess Twilight unleashed several attacks at Dark Soul. However they were stronger and one knocked Dark Soul to the ground with a thud.

"Yeah, way to go Princess!" cheered the five young girls.

Dark Soul slowly got up and placed his hand under his mouth. He was bleeding, and that wasn't all as he felt the inside his mouth, "you made me lose a tooth," he said angerily. "You're definetly from Equestria, cause the only other pony to do that to me was Star Swirl the Breaded, but unlike him, you're not getting away with that!" He unleashed a powerful attack, which blasted threw a shield Princess Twilight made. It hit her so hard that she fell to the ground and landed almost next to Sunset.

Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rarity groaned. The attacks had also hurt them, and now they were too weak to fight back. Pony Sweetie Belle didn't want to see anyone else get hurt, so she ran past them all.

"Dark Soul! Leave my friends alone! It's me you want, not them!"

Dark Soul smirked, "you're quite right, you are what I want. Does this mean you surrender?"

Pony Sweetie Belle sighed, "yes I surrender, only if you promise not to hurt my friends, and I mean _all_ of them."

"Very well, I'll leave them alone. Except the human version of yourself."

"What?! Why you!" Her horn glowed and she fired a powerful attack at Dark Soul. Dark Soul in return fired back. Their powers clashed aganist each other, forced at a stand-still, but then something happened. A small hole appeared in between their magical surges.

"What's going on?" groaned Pony Sweetie Belle.

"Silly little filly, this was my plan all along. I've been wanting to open the portal to Equestria for a long time, however the teleportation spell requires alot of magic, more than what I had. Thanks to you though," he smirked, "King Sombra will finally arrive."

"No!" Pony Sweetie Belle tried to get away, but the dark magic wouldn't let her back away, she was stuck.

Moments passed before another voice could be heard; "is that you Dark Soul? I haven't heard from you in a thousand years." Clearly, it was the voice of King Sombra.

"Yes your highness it is me, and I come with a gift for you. A new world for you to conquer as your own."

"Another world?"

"Yes, and this one has very little magic, so you'll conquer it easily. The portal's open for you, come through any time you wish."

"Very well, I am coming."

Pony Sweetie Belle groaned and tried even harder to get away, but she was still stuck. Seeing her in danger, human Sweetie Belle charged in and pulled Pony Sweetie Belle away from the binding spell.

"Thanks," panted Pony Sweetie Belle.

"Anytime," smiled Human Sweetie Belle. To her horror though, the portal was not closing, it was still open. "I don't understand, your power source has been cut off."

"Foolish little girl, did you really think pulling the pony version of yourself out of the binding spell would stop me? Not a chance. The portal is open and will remain open until King Sombra arrives." He then walked over towards the duo. "However, you won't be around when he arrives. So say good bye."

He pointed his left hand at them and dark energy appeared around it.

"Believe me, I'll be doing your sister a favour."

Human Rarity lifted her head up and saw her own sister about to be attacked. With what little energy she had, she got up and charged at Dark Soul. She punched him in the face, knocking another tooth out of his mouth.

"Leave my sister alone you beast!" she snapped angerily.

"Rarity?! You would actually save me?"

Dark Soul growled and using his dark energy, he lifted Rarity up and threw her towards the school. She smashed threw a classroom window and landed on the floor, being knocked out cold in the process.

"No! Not my sister!" cried Human Sweetie Belle.

"Why do you even care?" snickered Dark Soul. "She never loved you. After all, it's every sibling for themselves, you said so yourself."

"That's where you're wrong," snapped Pony Sweetie Belle. "In a family with more than one child, it's all about teamwork and getting along. Sure there might be days when you don't get along, but when it's all said and done, siblings will always love each other, and will always stand up for one another."

"Not in this case, Ms Rarity is out for the count, and you two little fools are alone."

"Again you're wrong!" snapped another voice. Human Sweetie Belle looked behind her and saw her friend Scootaloo, along with Apple Bloom, Babs Seed and Silver Spoon. "We're all like sisters to each other, and we always stand up for each other. _Always!"_

"Thank you," smiled human Sweetie Belle.

Dark Soul smirked, "is this really the best you got?"

"He's right, you're not complete yet," said Pony Sweetie Belle. "You're missing one. Keep him busy, I'll be right back."

Using what energy she had left, she ran to where she last saw human Diamond Tiara.


	10. Sisters United

_**Chapter 10: Sisters United**_

Human Diamond Tiara tried to hide from the Pony Sweetie Belle, but she soon found herself face to face with the talking pony.

"Please don't be alarmed Diamond Tiara, I'm not going to hurt you," Pony Sweetie Belle said kindly.

"What do you want and how is it you know my name? Oh wait, let me guess, did Sweetie Belle over there gloat to you about how I lost my only friend, and that I lost the talent show?"

Pony Sweetie Belle shook her head, "no she didn't. I know your name cause you look like my friend back home."

"I'm actually friends with you losers? I refuse to believe that."

"Well you better believe it, and she actually found a way for me to get home. The only problem is that Dark Soul over there is blocking my only way home, not to mention he's opened up the portal for King Sombra, who unless stopped, will appear shortly."

"And that should concern me why?"

"Because he will hurt everyone and destory the beauty of your world." Human Diamond Tiara groaned at the thought of her world being destoryed. Pony Sweetie Belle continued; "I know you don't want that to happen Diamond Tiara, so that's why I've come over here. To ask you for your help."

"I don't help losers!" came the blunt reply.

"That's your mother talking, not you. For years, she's been telling you of how to act, when really you want to change for the better don't you? The only problem is, you just don't know how to change."

At first Diamond Tiara denied wanting to change, but soon had to admit the truth, "I do want to change, and have lots of friends, but my mother says that I should not hang out with lower class fools."

Pony Sweetie Belle rolled her eyes, "believe me, it was the same back in Equestria, that was until we helped our Diamond Tiara to see the true meaning of her life."

"And what would that be?"

"To help others in any way she can, and you can do the same too. My friends over there won't be able to keep Sombra away and stop Dark Soul from attacking again..." she paused and both looked to see the five young girls dodging every one of Dark Soul's attacks, "but with your help, we too can show Dark Soul what sisters can do when they stand together."

"Sisters? I'm not related to them."

"It's like Scootaloo said, we're all like sisters, and like real sisters, we always help each other, no matter what the situation. So what do you say Diamond Tiara, will you help us?"

"I..." but then, her phone rang. She pulled it out of her purse and groaned, it was her mother calling. She had no choice, she had to answer. "Hello mother."

"Diamond Tiara, I'm not threw talking with you yet. Get yourself back over here this instant, and don't talk to any of those low lives!"

"Are you really going to listen to her?" asked Pony Sweetie Belle.

Human Diamond Tiara was silent for a moment, even with her mother screaming at her. Finally she placed the phone next to her ear and said; "mother, I will not be returning just yet, I have a world to save."

"What are..." but she was cut off as Diamond Tiara shut her phone off and stuffed it back into her purse.

"Right then, follow me," smiled Pony Sweetie Belle.

Together, they ran back to their friends.

Rainbow Dash and Applejack got up and ran into the school to check on Rarity. She had cuts and bruises, but apart from those, she was alright, "where's my sister?" she asked weakily.

"Right now, she's trying to keep from getting hurt," said Rainbow Dash.

They all looked outside to see the attacks continue.

"I hope Sunset and Princess Twilight get up soon," added Applejack, "otherwise we'll be in more hot water than a pig on a summer's day."

Together, the two girls led Rarity back out to the front of the school. Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie helped Principal Cinch to a nearby bench and gave her ice for her bruises.

Slowly, Sunset and Princess Twilight got up.

"Are you two alright?" asked Spike the Dog.

"Yes we're fine Spike," groaned Sunset, "but that Dark Soul packs a punch. What about you Princess? Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine," she groaned. She then saw the five young girls continue to dodge the attacks. "Come on, we got to help them. We'll deal with the portal in a minute."

Sunset nodded and getting to their feet, they charged in together at Dark Soul.

"You two just don't know when to give up do you?" snapped Dark Soul and fired more attacks at them.

The distraction allowed the five young girls to get to the stairwell of the school for a breathing break. Some were injuried, having been hit by flying clumps of dirt and small energy blasts.

"Okay, so saving the world is not easy," groaned Scootaloo, "but he can't win. Baddies never win."

"Scootaloo, this isn't the movies, this is real life," said Apple Bloom. "And I hate to say this, but it looks like Dark Soul is going to win. Maybe it won't be so bad to live as a prisoner."

"That's not going to happen!" cried a voice.

They all looked and saw Pony Sweetie Belle running back with Human Diamond Tiara behind her.

"What's she doing here?" Scootaloo asked angerily, "she's caused enough trouble already."

Human Diamond Tiara looked down sadly to the ground. Pony Sweetie Belle was quick to defend her, "she just needs to be shown how to act differently, then you'll see just how good of a friend she can be."

"I'm willing to try and be a friend, if you'll let me," added Human Diamond Tiara.

The small group went silent as they thought it over. Finally human Sweetie Belle broke the vow of silence, "I say let's give it a try. After all, like real sisters, friends don't turn their backs on each other."

Hearing that, the other girls agreed to give it a try.

Meanwhile, both Princess Twilight and Sunset Shimmer were unleashing a power attack at Dark Soul, but he was able to keep the attack from hitting him. Worst still, there was a groaning sound coming from the portal, which meant King Sombra would soon arrive.

"You're too late girls, this world will belong to the greatest king of them all; King Sombra," cackled Dark Soul.

"Not Today Dark Soul!" shouted human Sweetie Belle. She and all her friends, along with Pony Sweetie Belle, stood together with firm looks on their faces. "This world is not yours for the taking."

Dark Soul laughed, "is this really the best you can do? Six little girls and a filly unicorn, how pathetic."

He lifted up his left arm and fired a blast right at them, just as Rainbow Dash and Applejack helped Rarity out of the school. They saw the explosion hit them all.

"NNNOOOO!" cried Rarity.

Dark Soul smirked, "that's seven less pains in the neck to deal with." He cackled with laughter, but then stopped when saw that they had been protected by a ball of energy.

"Hey, that's just like what happened when we first met Princess Twilight," smiled Rainbow Dash.

"The magic of friendship is with them too," added Rarity.

She was right. They did have the magic of Friendship within them, which saved them all, and like Princess Twilight and her Canterlot High friends before, these six girls also gained pony ears and tails.

"It's not possible," gasped Dark Soul. But then he saw King Sombra coming towards the portal, "it's too late though, nothing will stop us!"

"We'll see about that!" shouted human Sweetie Belle.

Suddenly, she was engulfed in light. Energy from her friends, her sister and the rest of the Canterlot High group, even Spike the Dog, went towards the light.

"What's happening to her?" asked Babs Seed in shock.

"She's transforming, like Sunset and Twilight," said Diamond Tiara.

She was correct. When the light faded, human Sweetie Belle reappeared in an outfit that looked similar to Sunset and Princess Twilight's outfits, only her's was in light blue and had song note patterns. There was even a flower in her hair and she had wings, provided by the energies of Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo and Fluttershy.

Pony Sweetie Belle used her magic and lifted herself up till she was sitting on human Sweetie Belle's shoulders.

"What do you say we put a stop to this madness?" she asked her human counterpart.

"Sounds good to me. First things first, we need to shut that portal."

"Agreed."

They flew towards the portal. Dark Soul could see this and tried to stop them, but was attacked by Sunset and Princess Twilight, "We'll hold him back!" they cried, "do what you have to do girls!"

Both Sweetie Belles nodded and focusing their energies, they fired a powerful blast at the portal. However the attack did more than make it shrink, it actually attacked King Sombra too.

"NNNOOOOO!" he shouted as he was forced back.

The portal itself got smaller and smaller until it completely disappeared.

Dark Soul was horrified. He fired an attack to fight off Sunset and Princess Twilight, then flew over towards the two Sweetie Belle's. "You stopped the great King Sombra from coming here, you'll pay for this."

"Not before you pay for everything you have done!" shouted Pony Sweetie Belle.

"This is for our friends and families," added Human Sweetie Belle.

They combined their magic together and unleashed it at Dark Soul. He fired back, but his energy was almost gone and he was losing to them.

Down the road, Spoiled Rich and Flithy Rich were on their way to deal with Diamond Tiara when they saw what was going on. Spoiled could see Diamond Tiara looking up at the fight, "right, that girl is going to be sorry for hanging up on me."

But her husband stopped her, "stay out of this Spoiled," he said firmly.

Most of the city by now could see the light show, even the Dazzlings could see it. And for once, they were in support of the heroes, "who needs King Sombra here anyways?" they muttered agmost themselves.

The energy blast got to be too strong for Dark Soul to hold back. It hit him hard and sent him flying towards the ground.

When the light died away, there was Dark Soul in a hole in the ground, in pain and defeated. Human Sweetie Belle flew back down to the ground where her magic faded and she returned to her normal form. She was feeling quite weak though and nearly fell back, but was caught by none other than human Diamond Tiara.

"I got you my friend."

She then helped human Sweetie Belle to the steps where she was cheered to the echo by all her friends, and pretty much the whole town. Except for Spoiled Rich, who stormed up to her daughter.

"Diamond Tiara, how many times have I told you not to meddle with these low-lives? You are coming home right now where you will be punished."

She turned to walk away, thinking she had made her point, but stopped when she heard, "no mother!" she turned back in shock. "These are no low-lives, they are my best friends and they're heroes. Without them, we would've been conquered by an evil pony just now."

"What nonsense."

"It's not nonsense," said Pony Sweetie Belle. Spoiled Rich jumped in shock, "King Sombra's dark magic is very much real, and your daughter just helped stop it from hurting everyone here."

"That's right," nodded Silver Spoon.

"You shut it, I never liked you!"

"Oh be quiet mother!" snapped Human Diamond Tiara. "I will not allow you to insult my friends anymore, now you will apologize to them, then you will go home without me. I'll be home presently."

At first, Spoiled Rich didn't do anything, but with everyone staring at her, she gave in and apologized.

Dark Soul meanwhile had gotten up from the hole, smoke still hissing from him. By now, his nose was bleeding and he had little energy left, but he still had an evil smirk on his face.

"This fight ain't over fools," he called out loud. Everyone looked to him, "I still have the ingrediants list to make more dark potions, and I have one more vile with me. We will keep going at this again and again until finally, victory and vengenance will be mine."

He would soon regret gloating as it distracted him from noticing both Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara run to him, snatch the vile and list, and handing them over to Princess Twilight and Sunset Shimmer.

"Give them back!" snapped Dark Soul.

"Sorry Dark Soul, but these are too dangerous," said Sunset. She dropped the vile and it burst open. Luckily Pony Sweetie Belle conceiled the red cloud with her magic until it vanished. Princess Twilight meanwhile tore up the list into a few dozen pieces. "You were saying?"

"No!" cried Dark Soul. But then he smirked, "I still remember the ingrediants, so I'll just create another list, and then I'll..."

But he never finished as a rock hit in the head and he fell back into the hole. The rock had been kicked by none other than Spike the Dog. "Way to go Spike!" cheered Human Twilight.

"Well I do have my moments," he smiled.

Dark Soul got up again, and groaned, "drat it! I can't remember the ingrediants anymore!"

Everyone sighed in relief, then they all heard another sound. Pony Sweetie Belle looked up to her human counterpart, "what's that sound?" she asked curiously.

"That would be the police."


	11. Going Home

Geez, it only seems like yesterday I posted the first chapter and now we're at the final chapter of this book. Well despite the numerous times I thought this book would never get done, it certainly proved to be a great story to write up and to share with all of you. I want to thank you all for the great comments on the story, and your support too. Now in case you're wondering, yes there will be a book to follow along with this book, but I'm not saying anything right now as it's going to be a surprise. ;)

 _ **Chapter 11: Going Home**_

Human Sweetie Belle was right, it was the police. They showed up with dozens of police cars, along with several other vehicles. One of which had Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna. Another had Shining Armor and Cadance, and a third had a man that looked like Discord. Princess Twilight rolled her eyes, at this point, nothing in this world surprised her anymore.

"Why is it everytime there's a big event at our school, you girls are always involved in these situations?" asked Principal Celestia.

"Just our luck I guess," said Rainbow Dash.

"Right. Now will somebody please tell us of what the heck is going on around here?" All eyes looked to human Sweetie Belle, and she told the Prinipals of what had happened. Meanwhile, the police lifted Dark Soul out of the hole and towards one of their police cars. When Sweetie Belle had finished, the Principals and Cadance turned their attention to Principal Cinch.

Shining Armor though was confused, "Why are there two Twilight's?" he asked.

"Would you believe I'm from another world?" asked Princess Twilight.

"If you had asked me that before the Friendship Games, I would've said no, but in this case, I'll go with that."

He then walked into the school, following by the man who looked like Discord. They found Principal Cinch with a bag of ice on the right side of her head. The human Discord was head of the school board, and he stared angerily at Cinch.

"I did not do the damage to this school, it was those enchanted students again. This school has got nothing but..."

"Stop right there Cinch!" Discord said firmly. "We at the board know about the magical students, but since they turn out to be heroes at the end of the day, we overlook those moments. However tonight's little antics is something we will not overlook. Like the Friendship Games, you nearly got everyone hurt, and for what? To take your simple little revenage on the school for making a fool out of you?" Principal Cinch said nothing, so Discord continued, "I said before you were on thin ice, and now we have to take action."

"You're not going to fire me are you?"

"We should, but for now we do need a principal. You will keep your job, but if you put so much as one more foot out of line, you will be fired and Cadance will take over."

"Me?" Cadance asked in surprise.

"Yes you. We've heard good things about you, and along with Shining Armor, we at the board believe you two could run Crystal Prep. with ease and bring a more cheerful environment to the school." Discord's eyes turned back to Cinch, "so watch yourself Cinch, your job is now on the line. We'll be watching you."

Principal Cinch looked like she was going to explode, but she didn't. She tried to remain calm, even as the police arrived to take her away. She was arrested and put in the back of the same police car as Dark Soul.

"Funny we should meet here Dark Soul," she smirked.

"Oh shut up Cinch, this is all your fault anyways."

"My fault?! You were the one who attacked the school, not to mention you're the one who kidnapped an enchanted girl."

They went on and on, even after the police cars left the school. Discord walked over to the group of friends, "nice work tonight ladies, however in future, try not to do so much damage."

"Yes Sir, we'll try harder," they all said.

"Good, now if you'll excuse me, I need to go home and spend some time with my family. They won't believe me when I tell them this." He climbed back into his car and drove away.

Principal Celestia looked around and sighed, "just another day at Canterlot High."

"Uh, Principal Celestia." She looked down and saw human Sweetie Belle looking up at her. She was holding onto the ribbon from the night before, "I cheated last night. The pony version of myself sang for me because I lost my voice. Please give this ribbon to the real winner."

"Of course, and thank you for coming forth with the truth Sweetie Belle."

She excepted the ribbon back, then she and Vice Principal Luna, along with Cadance and Shining Armor began to examine the damage done to the school. Human Rarity walked up to her little sister.

"Sweetie Belle, I just want to say..."

"I know, I shouldn't have answered the door, but I was going aganist your word."

Rarity smiled, "you're just like me when I was younger. For you see, I too went aganist Mother and Father's words, it's just the way of the Belles. Still, what I wanted to say is that I'm impressed with how you saved the world, stopped that King Sombra and defeated Dark Soul in the process. You really are special Sweetie Belle, and I'm only sorry I didn't notice that before, or even listen to you in the first place."

"It really hurt my feelings when you ignored me and insulted me."

"I know that now and I'm sorry." Tears started to come into Human Rarity's eyes, "I nearly lost you tonight, and I don't want that to ever happen again. I promise you I will listen to you more often, and spend more time with you." Human Sweetie Belle looked away unhappily, "and this time, I do mean it. You can even hang out with us if you want to. You and all your friends."

"Well I promise you that I will never hide things from you ever again," she said while tears formed in her eyes.

"Cross my heart, hope to fly..." the girls stopped as tears really poured down from their eyes, but they did continue, "stick a cupcake in my eye." Then they hugged each other, which brought tears to alot of eyes, including Pony Sweetie Belle's.

"It's nice to see them getting along," she said to Princess Twilight.

"Indeed," she nodded. "But I know somepony who's still feeling miserable right now."

Pony Sweetie Belle gasped, "my own sister! We were so busy dealing with Dark Soul, I nearly forgot about her."

Princess Twilight walked over to the portal and placed her hand on it, it went threw. She pulled it out and looked down to Pony Sweetie Belle, "you do know that after this, you may not be able to return to Canterlot High, at least not in this form."

"I'm aware of that. But before we go, can I at least say good bye?"

"I think that would be a good idea."

Pony Sweetie Belle walked over to Human Sweetie Belle. She and her sister let go, and human Sweetie Belle got down on her knees so she was at almost eye level with the pony version of herself.

"Do you really have to go? I was just starting to get used to having you around."

"I'm quite sure," nodded Pony Sweetie Belle, "besides you don't really need me here, you have your big sister and all your wonderful friends, so you're never alone."

"I guess so, and I don't want to keep you away from your friends and family. But still, will you ever come back?"

"Maybe, but like Princess Twilight said, I'll probably be human if I go threw without a mirror. Plus it would be safer if I was."

Human Sweetie Belle giggled, she had to admit that was true. Pony Sweetie Belle got up on her back legs and wrapped her forehooves around the human version of herself, which in turn she got a hug from her.

"I will miss you Sweetie Belle."

"And I'll miss you Sweetie Belle. You take care of yourself, and your friends. Also do me one favour."

"Name it."

"Be kind to Diamond Tiara and always look out for her. She just needs a little help in learning on who she really wants to be, okay?"

"Okay Sweetie Belle, you got a deal." And this time, she did not cross her fingers behind her back, she really meant it.

Pony Sweetie Belle then said good bye to everyone else, and told Sunset that she would see her again soon, "and if I see Sunny Rays, I'll tell her you're doing fine."

"Thank you Sweetie Belle."

Human Twilight gave the small undamaged mirror to Pony Sweetie Belle. She took in a deep breath, then jumped into the portal with everyone waving goodbye to her. Human Sweetie Belle started to cry, but her big sister was there to give her a calming hug.

On the other side of the portal, Pony Rarity was still feeling miserable, as were all of Sweetie Belle's friends. Spike was waiting by the portal and growing bored. Suddenly, there was a whoosh and popping out of the portal was Sweetie Belle. She looked down and jumped for joy, "hooray! I'm still a pony! I'm still a pony!"

"Sweetie Belle?" Rarity turned around and a huge smile came to her face. She ran towards the portal's stand and wrapped her forehooves around her baby sister, "oh Sweetie Belle, I was so worried about you."

"It's okay Rarity, I'm fine. But I am glad to see you. All of you actually, I'm glad to be home."

The Crusaders, Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara all took in turns to welcome Sweetie Belle back to Equestria. All the while, Spike had thrown a gem back to the human world, and just as Diamond Tiara had given Sweetie Belle a hug, Princess Twilight returned to the castle.

"Did I miss anything?"

"Just the hugs," smiled Spike.

Princess Celestia was the next to enter the room. She too hugged Sweetie Belle, then had to ask; "what has become of Dark Soul now?"

"He's been arrested and won't be much of a problem. His list is destoryed, his memory of the ingrediants is gone and the last of the dark potions are gone too."

"Whew, what a relief," sighed the Princess.

"Still look at you, you look like you've been in a fight," said Rarity.

Sweetie Belle chuckled, "you're not that far off Rarie-Roo," she giggled, but then stopped. She hadn't called Rarity that in years.

Rarity though just smiled and gave Sweetie Belle another hug. "Mother and Father will be so happy to see you home again, we'll go see them first, then I'm treating you and your friends to a day at the spa."

"Really? Oh thank you Rarity, and thank you again Twilight!"

"Glad to help," smiled Twilight.

Before leaving though, Sweetie Belle looked to Diamond Tiara, "and thank you for finding the answer. I was really worried about how I was going to get home and still be a pony."

"Hey, friends help each other out in any situation right?"

"Right." And they high-hooved each other.

"So, what was that world like?" asked Scootaloo, "was it like ours at all?"

Sweetie Belle smiled and started telling them about the human world as they left. Princess Celestia was about to leave too, but Twilight stopped her, "What's the matter Twilight?"

"That's twice now that we've faced off aganist enemies that Star Swirl the Breaded banished from Equestria, and this one nearly caused chaos on the other world. We got lucky this time, but how many times are we going have to go threw this?"

"I don't know. Star Swirl faced off aganist alot of enemies, and they all probably want revenage aganist him and Equestria. But do not worry Twilight Sparkle, for I know you and all your friends, and I do mean _all_ of them, will face these enemies and protect the worlds from them. I have faith in all of you, remember that."

"I will, thank you Princess."

Twilight and Celestia bowed to each other, then the Princess of the day flew off back to Canterlot.

"Spike, write back to Sunset and let her know we made to back safe and sound."

"Right away Twilight," he saluted and went to get the journal.

The lives of the two Sweetie Belles returned to normal from that point onwards, although there were some differences.

For Pony Sweetie Belle, she became the center of attention for a while as everypony wanted to know about the other world, and of her increible adventure. They were quite curious, even Miss Cheerilee wanted to know. More than once, the stories went on for so long that lessons were cancelled.

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were given a great reward by the Crusaders. They were actually enlisted into their club.

"Welcome to the Cutie Mark Crusaders," smiled Sweetie Belle.

"Thank you, it's a real honor," said Diamond Tiara, and she meant it too.

As for her sister, Pony Sweetie Belle started spending even more time with her. She often helped with her outfits, or helped her get supplies. She even helped Rarity fight off the Diamond Dogs while looking for gems. Though since the day she returned, it was very rare that she ever called her 'Rarity', she would instead call her Rarie-Roo.

"Why Rarie-Roo?" asked Sassy Saddles one day at Canterlot Boutique, "don't get me wrong, it's a cute name, but..."

"It's just what she wants to call me, and you know what, I don't mind at all," Rarity smiled as she watched her sister try on some of the dresses she made.

As for the Human Sweetie Belle, things in her life _really_ began to change. For one, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle started hanging out with Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon alot more, and keeping true to their word, they helped them to better understand their path in life, and helped them to get more friends. Almost everyone at the school became friends with them, the exception being the Dazzlings.

As for Human Rarity, she too was living up to her promise. Whenever she was to go out, she would always ask Sweetie Belle if she wanted to join her. She would also listen if Sweetie Belle had something important to say, and she would help Sweetie Belle out with projects. Why just the other day, Rarity helped her and her friends make their first music video, and it was perfect.

Human Sweetie Belle couldn't have asked for a better life, and she owned it all to the big adventure and the filly unicorn version of herself that changed things for the better.

 _ **The End!**_


End file.
